Nightstalkers
by Chibiyu
Summary: My mind is as torn as my heart. My mission and my life, or my brother? The answer should have been easy…but it wasn't, especially when your brother is the one with the trigger. J.O.N.A.S-my version. Dedicated to Death-God-777
1. Prologue

**Chibiyu: **_It is time for another Story. My brain will not ever phail me or you, my beloved readers. And yes, it is a dark story…duh…but this time…it isn't all about Nick…_

**Nightstalkers ****(**_yes I know they are two words but I liked them better connected.) _

_**Summary: **_My mind is as torn as my heart. My mission and my life, or my brother? The answer should have been easy…but it wasn't, especially when your brother is the one with the trigger.

My own personal version of J.O.N.A.S so technically I do own it but I don't own the Jonas Brother's or anything associated with them.

* * *

**JOE'S POV**

I shifted in the dark corner of the alley, waiting for my target to show herself. From the corner of my eye, I saw my team member, Henry, put two fingers to his lips and turn them to the side; the signal for her approach. This time, she would not best us. I heard her heels click against the cement and from the mirror in my sunglasses; I saw her and was briefly stunned by her beauty. This time, she wore a short and strapless red dress with gold accessories and matching high heels, her black hair perfectly curled and her green eyes sparkling mischievously. She stopped at the opening of the alley and smirked; she knew.

"Hello boys, it's a bit late for two handsome men like yourselves is it not?" She asked, looking directly into my eyes, her unidentifiable accent adding the perfect touch to her extraordinary beauty.

Plan B is a go.

Henry stood from the shadows, and he gestured for me to do the same.

"I am sorry if we frightened you miss, but we were walking from the store next door and we heard something odd down here. But as Zac found, it was just a stray." Henry said, adding a Scottish accent to his voice, sheepishly running his hand through his blond hair and fixing his glasses.

Ms. Lee turned to me. "Is that true young man?" She asked, batting her eye lashes and I nodded. "Not a talker, are you?" She asked and I used sign language to answer her, saying I was a mute and Henry translated. She smiled to me and looked Henry and I up and down. "You know what I think? I think you both are lying to me. I know your mission, and your corporation LEMUR. I know it all. You!" She said pointing to the emotionless face of Henry. "Your name is agent Hawk and your partner is Danger. I know you both very well, for it is MY mission from JONAS, to take you both out!"

She ripped off her heels and we both quickly dodged as she threw them at us and pulled a dart gun from a hook around her upper leg. She hit Henry in the neck, but I would not go down so easily! She dropped the gun and faced me.

"Danger…exempt at dodging ranged items i.e.; darts and bullets and arrows alike. Weakness, hand to hand combat. Let's see what you do with the third of her class in martial arts." She squared up and I ran to her, not showing any of the nerves that made my heart fly.

* * *

_NICK'S POV _

_Invisible to the naked eye, I stalked my prey soundlessly, barely breathing as I neared them; a man and woman; one a convicted murder and the other, her accomplice. I sunk silently into the shadows as the man turned around and the woman laughed and pulled him forward but I did not gain confidence, for I knew they sensed me near. The time was almost upon me. The woman was a brunette, her hair short and layered, her outfit was plain and normal. The man wore dark jeans and a black button down shirt, button colour; ivory. His hair was dark chocolate brown, his eyes aquamarine. Both turned and looked directly to me, but I did not panic, knowing it had only been a matter of time before they said something about their little stalker boy. _

"I know you're there." _The woman, Teresa Moore, called and the man, Jonathan Kells stiffened as he looked right over me, but I knew he knew I was here. So I calmly stepped out of the shadows, my face void of emotion as I waited for the recognition of the shiny silver badge on my left chest. Teresa smiled, like this was a joke. _

"JONAS? Really? Aren't you a bit young to be platinum?" _She asked me, referring to the colour of my badge but I did not let a single emotion creep into my face as I reviewed the places to avoid in the soon to be fight. _"No…you're different…But be warned, Mr. Kells has beaten the best of your little squad."

_I finally smirked and she looked unnerved. _"That's impossible, because _I _am the best." _With a quick flick of my wrist a wire so thin that a spider could not see it, wrapped tightly around Ms. Moore's ankles and instantly strengthened to beat diamonds. She fell to the ground, but no shock or anger was on her face, but amusement. I guess I was no the only one anticipating this fight. _

_Kells ran to me but I easily dodged his first blow and used the momentum of my backbend to kick him hard in the shins. He started to pull out a gun, but I knocked it from his hands and it flew behind me. I did not approve of the use of weaponry in a fair fight. He looked surprised and I realized that other than watching Moore fight and the lesser agents fighting against him, he had never faced one as elite as me. But that was not a reason to get overconfident; in fact, this was a prime example to be more wary, for their fighting style would be dangerous to them and you when they become desperate. _

_He tried to kick my legs out from under me but I spun away, using my stage skills as well as my agent to dodge and grab him from behind and ram his head into the brick wall next to me, hard enough for instant unconsciousness, but soft enough to avoid brain damage and death._ _I tied him up and sent a quick_ 'One Down' _message to my Boss, via my watch/computer/phone/camera/scanner. I then turned back to Moore, who I always kept in my sight. _

"Aren't you going to let me have a chance to fight you? Or are you an underachiever?" _She tried to goad but I smirked and released her with a flick of a button on my watch and she stood, facing me, her face ready with a smile. I analyzed her figure and I knew right then that if anyone could ever best me, it would be her and it would be now. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

Joe and Nick were gone, Nick for a school thing and Joe for a…whatever thing so I took Frankie, Macy and Stella to a movie with kick butt graphics and with a car jumping over a car, that was jumping over another car, oh, and one was on fire. Life was good.

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

She managed to slap me across the face but I did not let the petty sting stop me. It was no worse than Nick accidently snapping a guitar string in my face or Macy accidentally becoming a hallway hazard. I dropped to a back bend and kicked her in the shins and flipped over, just to show off a bit. She laughed and pounced but at the last second, I moved away. Normally, it was against all of my morals to hit a girl, but to hit a convict and an enemy agent…I could do that. So I hit her in the arm and she cried out a bit in more of surprise than pain and she countered quickly, scratching me in the arm with her impossibly long and sharp nails.

But she pulled out no weapon and that was when I remembered that most of the JONAS softies hated the use of weapons in a fight. For them, hands and feet were their weapons and their lack of defense against a gun was going to be their downfall. But unfortunately, LEMUR agents could not pull a weapon in a fight unless their opponent did so as well…but that could soon change. She managed to kick me again and I fell down and she stepped on my throat.

"Now Joseph…don't get so distracted." She lifted her foot from my neck and offered a hand, which I took. "I am the head of your unit and I want to say congrats; no agent has ever managed to lay one scratch on me! You are being promoted to Platinum Field Officer! Next step; Silver Elite, the highest you can go!" She walked out of the simulation training room and I followed her, smiling in anticipation of the next challenge.

And I would get there…next time.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_Holy she was fast! I ducked under her blow and slammed my foot into her side, causing her to back off and yes, normally I would feel remorse about hitting a girl and I would never do it outside my agent life, but this was different. It was eat or be eaten out here, a motto all JONAS agents learned to live by on their first day. I charged to her, noting how she tensed to dodge and when she did, I was ready and I jumped over her outstretched foot and took the opening, not feeling any regret about hitting my opponent when she was down. _

_She leapt up instantly and hit my face with such speed I've never before seen but I did not let it slow me down. I responded quickly by grabbing her still out stretched wrist and I forced it behind her back and bound her arm with the same string I used before and she jerked form my grasp, now only one handed, and yet still a threat. First rule in battle; __never__ underestimate your opponent. She shouted out in frustration and I realized that this meant her anger would drive her closer to dangerous moves that could break my neck and back. I had to be more careful and I had to subdue her quickly. This aught to be good._

"So…how did a teenager like you get to be the best?" _She asked bidding for time and I narrowed my eyes. Rule number two; never take your eyes off the prize. My silence did not seem to hinder her attempt to catch me off guard in a conversation, that or learn more about me. But silence sometimes said more than words. _"Was it luck, skill, or is it that Junior Operatives Networking As Spies is running out of fresh meat?"

_I smirked and cracked my knuckles, letting her decide what that meant and she smiled and cracked her neck and whispered how she understood. She ran back at me, her one arm behind her; a style I've never seen before. Rule three; adapt to your opponent. I let her run at me and land one blow and through that one hit in the gut, I understood how she would fight now and in no time, her other arm was bound behind her and her gym shoe fell off, giving me the perfect opportunity to tie her up and contact the boss. _

_The lights went up and the hologram city around me died and I untied both of the mission leaders and helped them up. They starred at me, astounded, for I was the only agent in twenty years to best them. In a flourish, they handed me my new badge; Silver Elite. Now I could run real missions and fight against the real enemies here, Leading Extinction of the Mayhem and Unruliness Race, or the more common name; LEMUR. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_You all interested? I hate to do this but I need to ask for three reviews so I know you guys want me to continue. (Hopefully) Until Next Update!!!! _


	2. Eagle Falls

**Chibiyu: **_You went above and beyond, I asked for three reviews and I get seven!!! Thank you all so much! So you have wished it, so shall it be. And people, Kevin plays a bigger role than any of you will ever guess. A little spoiler there for ya. _

My own personal version of J.O.N.A.S so technically I do own it but I don't own the Jonas Brother's or anything associated with them. :~(

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**_I smirked and cracked my knuckles, letting her decide what that meant and she smiled and cracked her neck and whispered how she understood. She ran back at me, her one arm behind her; a style I've never seen before. Rule three; adapt to your opponent. I let her run at me and land one blow and through that one hit in the gut, I understood how she would fight now and in no time, her other arm was bound behind her and her gym shoe fell off, giving me the perfect opportunity to tie her up and contact the boss. _**

**_The lights went up and the hologram city around me died and I untied both of the mission leaders and helped them up. They starred at me, astounded, for I was the only agent in twenty years to best them. In a flourish, they handed me my new badge; Silver Elite. Now I could run real missions and fight against the real enemies here, Leading Extinction of the Mayhem and Unruliness Race, or the more common name; LEMUR. _**

* * *

KEVIN'S POV

I got back from the awesome movie and Joe and Nick were sitting at home, Nick with his guitar and they were just talking about the girl with the blond hair, green eyes, pink heels, peach muffin, khaki jeans and blue blouse. They have really good memories…well Joe does for girl's anyway. I noted that they both were smiling, but I had a feeling it was not about the pretty girl, but something deeper, like a secret I wasn't supposed to know about. Nick turned to me and smiled before starting to play "In the End." When he was bored, he played the most random songs.

"How was the movie?" Joe asked over Nick's soft playing and humming.

I smiled. "Awesome!!!!!!!!" I shouted and jumped up and Nick shook his head but smiled at my actions and I felt proud to make my normally so serious brother smile.

Nick put his guitar down and suddenly froze for a millisecond before moving again and Joe was too busy thinking about that girl to notice what any normal eye could see. Nick looked to me and silently questioned as to why I was starring at him and I smiled and looked away, but thoughts raced in my head. I saw him from the corner of my eye ran his hand through his curls, his eyes darting very swiftly to his watch and back to Joe, who stood and stretched, crawling into his bed. Nick too stood and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door and I walked over to my own bunk and pulled out a notebook and wrote. But it was not a song.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ The silent message came without my noticing and because of that, the alert in my watch poked my wrist, causing me to freeze from the sudden sting. And the worse part is that I think Kevin saw me. But it didn't matter now, I saw in the bathroom, watched in hands as I hit the hidden button. My boss's face appeared on the screen and he looked irritated. _

"Silver Elite Python." _He addressed me and I nodded. _

"Sir?"_I questioned and greeted at the same time, my voice low as I kept the door to our rooms in my sight. _

_My boss smiled. _"Enough formalities. Python, I know this is a short notice and you just got home from training, but we have a mission. Spend tomorrow watching Agent Eagle, or you know him as Van Dyke Tosh. He is one of the Best LEMUR agents and he is a threat. He has taken out five of our better spies and it's up to you. Can you watch him?" _I nodded, not risking talking and my boss looked very serious as he looked into my eyes. _"I knew it. Now, he will know you are tailing him and confront you. When that happens, send a signal and take him down, recon and back up will be on stand by but I have faith in you Python…I've never seen anyone like you. Good Luck." 

_Again I nodded as he ended the message and I put my watch back on my wrist and flushed the toilet as a guise before walking back into the dark room and faking a stumble, even though I was trained to see perfectly in the darkest of nights. I crawled into my bed and smiled at the prospect of another mission, even if it was against a classmate, he was still an enemy, a threat that needed to be neutralized. And only I could do that. _

* * *

_VAN DYKE'S POV_

Oh yeah, who's the man that caught the winning pass last night? Me! Who's the guy that had every girl swooning over him and that wasn't a famous rockstar? Me! Yeah, go me! They should rename this school to Van Dyke's Kingdom. I walked through the doors and smiled at the girls and looked over to the Lucas brother's, the only three who were more popular than me and the youngest one met my gaze and rolled his eyes and Macy Misa stuck out her tongue at me. They both were so jealous…but wait…I knew that hidden looked Nick's eyes held…I knew it all too well.

So he was the new meat assigned to stalk me and become my play toy…I don't' think his brother's would enjoy me beating up their little bro…Wait…Nick worked for JONAS if he was targeting me and Joe worked for LEMUR, like me…Ha! They didn't even know they worked for enemy companies! They were so good at hiding the fact that even a spy brother couldn't figure it out! And of course, Kevin was oblivious. Hmm…this could be fun to exploit, after I beat the crap out of little Nick Lucas that is.

I watched Nick watch me, confusion growing on his gaze form my amused one and he finally broke eye contact looking to Stella, who just ran in and Joe greeted her with a kiss and I pursed my lips in jealously. Easy big boy…you're one of the best…the best don't feel emotion. I watched Kevin and Macy walk off and Nick open his locker while Joe and Stella blabbed about nothing. Nick said something to them and Stella stuck out her tongue and dragged Joe away, leaving the youngest alone. Perfect.

I strutted over to him; feeling only confidence and he met my gaze and nodded in greeting.

"Great catch last night Van Dyke." He complemented and I smirked.

"I know…and I know your little mission for JONAS…I know how it will end." I said to his confused face. He was a really good actor. "I know it Nick, so drop the act. After school, walk with me for a…friendly…competitive match. I hear your good, but I'm the best." I gloated and Nick smirked and grabbed something from his pocket and looked around before pulling it out.

"So am I." He whispered and I looked at the Silver Elite badge in his palm and quickly covered my shock. He was so young…he must be good…but heck, I was better than anyone. "I accept your challenge. After school, meet me at the exit. Tell people you wanted to show me how to properly catch a football." I smirked as he walked away and into class, his calm face giving away no emotion…man, he _was _good.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I got away from school the with Tosh, no questions asked from my brothers' or friends, which was good but also weird…but I knew Tosh spread the rumor he and Nick Lucas were going to play football together for fun and so he could show off. I subtly hit the send alert button on my watch to my boss as I scratched my wrist, Tosh not even paying attention to me as he walked into an alley and turned to corner so the entrance and exit was out of sight. Mistake number one and the best were not supposed to make mistakes. _

"So, you think you're the best huh? We'll, I'll be the one to test that fact." _He arrogantly stated and I said nothing, reading myself for the first major fight I've faced. He smirked and took off his jacket and I took off mine. _"Let's make this more intersecting. I'll take off my tracker necklace with you take off your tracker so the winner's hostage can't reveal the location of their hq. How about it Lucas?" 

_As an answer I took off my watch, not needing it anyway and I threw it to the wall, knowing it wouldn't break and Tosh took of his concealed necklace and threw it off as well before cracking his knuckles and facing me. He ran to me without warning and I easily bent under his arm analyzing everything from his run to his heart rate and I snapped my hand forward and the heel of my had hit his left lower rib and he hissed out in pain and hit me hard in the same spot, but I did not show the pain. I spun around and kicked him, or at least attempted to but he jumped out of the way and I moved out of his reach, already finding he would be a tough opponent. He spun and charged towards me, feinting to the right and he hit the wall with his left fist, just barely avoiding my head as well as a broken knuckle. _

_He shook out his hand and I knew he was waiting for me to charge at him, but I did not. Never fall prey to your opponents wishes…was that a rule? It should be. _

_I don't know how long we both struggled to gain the upper hand. Tosh clipped me under the chin and I spun back, feigning shock and he towered over me. Perfect. I swung my legs around his and he came crashing to the ground and I quickly got to my feet and clapped my hands hard across his temples, causing instant unconsciousness and I picked up my watch and sent the mission complete signal and I slid down the wall, watching Tosh and panting, feeling sweat trickle down my neck. I had just down what countless others have failed at…but how was I going to explain these bruises to my parents?_

_I stood as recon came and congratulated me before picking up Tosh and walking away and I followed, knowing my boss would want a debriefing. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I was hanging out with Kevin and Stella when my phone rang and I answered it, walking away from them.

"Agent Danger...A Silver Elite JONAS took out Eagle today. No video, audio or anything. We are lucky we know. Just a warning, be on your toes." Henry hung up abruptly and I stood in shock, but not because Van Dyke was taken, no I saw that coming for awhile, but because Nick was with Van Dyke…what if something happened to him?!?!?

I grabbed my jacket and hurriedly told Kevin that I was going to get Nick and I walked out as fast as I could without actually running. But when I was out of sight of the house, I took off, running so fast that the wind couldn't catch me until I made to the empty football field and I stopped and looked around, my heart pounding harder than it ever has before.

No…when I became a LEMUR agent I promised myself Nick and Kevin would not get involved and now Nick could be…now he could he hurt and prisoner of JONAS…and it was my fault for thinking Van Dyke could protect him. I was so stupid. Wait! Nick's cell hone! I hit his speed dial and waited and on the fourth ring, he picked up.

"Joe? Hey." He greeted and I sighed in relief, thankfully that he sounded confused, but not in pain or stressed.

"Hey dude. Where are you?" I asked, starting to walk back home.

"Behind you." He answered and I jumped and spun around to him smiling and rolling his eyes as he hung up his phone. "What's up?" He asked lightly and I felt so dumb.

"Umm…I wanted to make sure you got home before dinner…" I lamely said and Nick again rolled his eyes and I noticed something off. "What happened to your chin?" But before he could answer, I tipped his head up and lightly traced the bruise their, knowing football couldn't have caused that easily.

Nick moved away and shrugged. "Nothing, it was an accident." He said, his tone uncaring and I narrowed my eyes and he sighed. "Fine. Van Dyke got a few of his friends to come and one tripped over his own feet and took me down with him. He hit me under the chin on accident and apologized like fifty times, thinking I was going to sue him or something. Van Dyke left a few minutes ago, if you want to talk to him about it." Nick told me and I relaxed, glad that nick had not become caught up in the whole spy business.

I shook my head. "Nah, its fine. Let's just get home before mom freaks again." Nick laughed and I put my arm around his shoulder and we talked about random things on the way home, me just super happy Nick was alright and living a normal and spy free life.

* * *

_JONAS-NICK'S BOSS-_

The boy, agent Python, was amazing…but he still lack one crucial bit of knowledge…one that he would have to find out on his own and it would not be pretty when he did…in fact, I hoped that day never came…it would kill the boy…and his brothers.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Writers block sucks and I have zero inspiration but I soon will!!!!! I can feel it…my authoress senses are tingling. No time for proof reading so sorry about the mistakes that I know I made! Until Next Update!_

please please please vote for "Breathing Underwater" at h t t p : / / h m a w a r d s . t u m b l r (.)com for Most Likely to be Published!!

VOTING BEGINS MARCH 5TH!!


	3. Lies Untold

**Chibiyu: **_I have no idea how to start this so bear with the ickyness. _

My own personal version of J.O.N.A.S so technically I do own it but I don't own the Jonas Brother's or anything associated with them. :~(

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**J.O.N.A.S-NICK'S BOSS-**_

**The boy, agent Python, was amazing…but he still lack one crucial bit of knowledge…one that he would have to find out on his own and it would not be pretty when he did…in fact, I hoped that day never came…it would kill the boy…and his brothers. **

* * *

JOE'S POV

I didn't like this feeling. The feeling of something being wrong and me being too blind to see it. Van Dyke had been captured and Nick had been so close to witnessing it and he told me Van Tyke left before the rest of them so he didn't see a thing but why did I feel so uneasy? They took Tosh so was I next? Were Nick, Kevin and Frankie in danger? Could I protect them? I looked at Nick, who was reading in his bed, eyes lost in the world of the book to Kevin who strummed softly and then to Frankie who sat next to Kevin, who was teaching Frankie some chords. I had to protect them, even if it meant giving myself up to JONAS and I hated that as much as I hated them. But for my family, I would do anything.

I stood as my phone rang and Kevin and Nick's eyes were drawn to me and I smiled and waved before walking downstairs and outside to take the call.

"Henry, what's wrong?" I asked quietly and looked around the empty sidewalk, not being able to shake the feeling of someone watching me.

"Your brother lied. We need you at HQ for a minute. Can you get away?" He asked and I said yes and ran inside before yelling up to my brothers and parents.

"Stella needs help with measurements I'll be home soon!"

I heard Nick snicker. "Measurements? More like a date."

Note to self; thump Nick in the head.

I ran out and pressed on a brick on the wall and the ground beneath my feet vanished and I fell, sliding down and finally slowly and coming to a stop in a large room and I walked over to the metal door and proceeded to open it as such; DNA scanner, Retina Scanner, voice scanner, weight scanner and thumb print scanner. The door slid open and I ran in and found Henry in the surveillance room. I looked around at the twenty some TV screens, noting how half of them were dark, signaling the JONAS spies they were trained on have disconnected them.

"Henry, what's wrong?" I asked and he pointed to the screen.

"Eagle led the JONAS Silver Elite on the path with the most cameras and not one of them shows either of them. The JONAS Elite knew that and fed a loop to the cameras. But look at the live time feed from Eagle's necklace. It is disabled one minute before you met your brother. We interviewed the 'friends' of Tosh and only one of them played football that evening and he claimed to have not seen your brother get hurt on the field. Nick lied Joe. He saw something and JONAS must have hurt him and threatened him not to tell. Tosh went out with a fight so he did not give himself up for Nick, good thing too, but he still lost and JONAS let your brother go. That must be what happened. Interrogate your brother tonight, the Boss ordered it." Henry told me before leaving and I was rooted to the spot in horror.

No…if this was true that I failed to protect Nick…my one promise I made I broke. Please let this not be true!

* * *

KEVIN'S POV

I watched Joe talk on the phone from the bathroom window, using a hand held mirror to see him and when he ran in and yelled about Stella, I knew he was lying. I saw him walk around the corner and out of my sight and I sighed, knowing something bigger was going on but I didn't know exactly what. I came out and I saw Frankie had left and Nick was still reading but I saw something I did not before.

"Nick?" I called walking over to him and he looked up, curiosity in his eyes. "Under your chin, what happened?"

He looked confused for a second and them he understood. "Oh, it's nothing. Van Dyke got a few of his friends to come and play football and one tripped over his own feet and took me down with him. He hit me under the chin on accident and apologized like fifty times, thinking I was going to sue him or something. It was actually kind of funny. But I'm fine, don't worry it's just a bruise." He said calmly, but I saw a very well hidden lie in his eyes but I did not pester him, knowing if he didn't tell me the truth the first time, he couldn't tell it. After all, we all had our secrets…mine were probably the biggest ones though.

* * *

FRANKIE'S POV

My brother's were weird and oblivious. It was so obvious that Joe wasn't going to Stella's, Nick wasn't reading Shakespeare again and Kevin wasn't going to the bathroom. How much could three extremely close brothers miss about each other's lives? I even knew the secrets they tried to hide! But I hid the fact I knew what they tried and failed to hide. I knew Nick and Joe were spies and Kevin wasn't as ignorant to that fact as he seemed. I want to be a spy…but whose side should I chose?

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_I wasn't reading like everyone though I was but I was actually watching a communication text feed between two LEMUR agents via a pay phone three blocks down. I had effortlessly wired the call and now their mission was being sent straight to me and my Boss. _

**Tosh, sad ain't it?**

**I know man, JONAS is really asking for it. **

**Yeah, but that Silver Elite had got to be good to take him out.**

**I know, probably one of their oldest agents, most experienced, one that shouldn't be allowed to fight. **

**I know. Tosh was one of the best we had…but not THE best. I wonder what they'll do when we send her out?**

**Shush! What if they wired this feed? **

**They didn't, it's a pay phone and impossible. I know, I've tried. **

**Well that's you and you're a dunderhead. **

**Well you're a…**

_I stopped the feed as soon as that started, knowing my boss would pick up the rest and hey, it was my night off, I deserved a break from JONAS business. But LEMUR won't know what to think when they find out JONAS's Best is the youngest, the least experienced, and a famous rock star. They won't know what hit them. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I got home twenty minutes later and walked calmly upstairs to see Nick all alone and he told me Kevin, Mom, Dad and Frankie went out for a movie. Perfect. I walked over to him with purpose and sat down in front of him and he sighed and closed his book, knowing he was about to get a talk.

"Nick."

"Joe."

I looked right into his eyes and saw confusion but also calm, like he wasn't afraid or really caring too much about what this was about. He probably thought it had something to do with Stella.

"How's Stella?" He asked lightly and I remembered and thumped him lightly on the head.

"It wasn't a date. And she is fine." I responded and Nick looked like he was holding back an eye roll. "Tell me the truth Nick. How did you get that bruise?"

He looked taken aback. "I already told you." He said, looking concerned at me.

"You told me a lie." I informed him and his eyes widened but not in shock but in hurt.

"I don't lie." He retorted, a glare coming through and I sighed, knowing this would take effort. If JONAS really did threaten Nick, he wouldn't crack easily.

I grasped his shoulder gently and he looked to my hand, debating whether to leave it or throw it off, but in the end, it stayed on.

"Look Nick, when I was at Stella's, she told me Van Dyke's football friends were chasing her, asking for a date after school, they weren't at the football field with you and Van Dyke, only one was and he would never trip and I don't think Tosh would dare hurt my brother, even on accident. What happened?" I questioned, feeling like a cop in NCIS or something and Nick held my gaze the entire time.

"Nothing happened." He repeated and I narrowed my eyes, trying to find the lie or truth, but his eyes were void of those answers and filled with controlled rage.

. "Besides, I never said I got hurt on the field. It was before we got there and Van Dyke asked them to play but they were too busy chasing Stella and that was when one tripped and I got a bruise. It's no big deal, its not like I was purposely beat up something." He clarified and looked away, shrugging off my hand and refusing to look back at me, like he was really angry at me not believing him. But how could I when I was too worried about him seeing and experiencing JONAS's terror? How could I put this without giving anything away…?

"Nick, look. I am only asking because I'm worried. I kinda got some guys at school mad at me today and I was afraid they would get you when I wasn't there. I have to know if they did or not." I lied, congratulating myself on a nice cover story because I actually did get a few guys really mad at me by flirting with their girl friends…

Nick shook his head. "They didn't." He turned to look at me again. "Why don't you believe me?" I saw his hurt in his eyes and I looked down, feeling guilt that only a brother could bring.

"I'm sorry Nick, I was just too worried and I panicked. But if anyone does hurt or threaten you, tell me ok? Even if they order you not too, tell me." I said to him and he looked utterly confused but nodded anyway and I stood, feeling his gaze on my back as I walked downstairs. He must have thought I was going insane or something. And who knows, maybe I was.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_I had to be more careful around Joe from now on. He was too observant for his own good sometimes and that could easily be the end of him in the world I lived in. I vowed to myself when I was recruited by JONAS that family would not get involved in my secret life and so far I've kept that vow and I would continue to keep it. I could handle Joe and Kevin was too stuck in his world of cloud shaped bunnies to notice. Frankie I was a bit worried about but he was a little kid still so nobody would believe him and in a year or so, he wouldn't even believe himself. Mom and Dad were never home so it wasn't too hard to hide the fact I disappeared a lot and came home with hidden marks. And thank goodness Stella respected the fact I liked not to revealing clothes so I could hide said marks. Macy was too much of an awesome friend and fan to be oblivious but it really didn't matter because she joined JONAS three years ago and we did quite a few missions together, so no worries there. _

_But Joe…if he got involved in my spy life, I would do anything to push him back out, even if it risked my own life. I couldn't live with myself if one of my friends or family member's found out too much and were either executed by my people, recruited by my people or captured for answers and tortured at LEMUR. I could never let that happen. _

_

* * *

__LEMUR BOSS'S POV_

It was so close for Danger's last mission, the one that decides the fate of his future as well as his families. Everyone thought no one knew but the truth is, everyone that wasn't supposed to know, knew it all. And soon, the best and the dangerous would have to face off and put everything they knew about each other behind them and fight for their own lives and more.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_I decided today this fic will not be a long one, probably under ten chapters. It was originally going to be a long one shot or two shot but I got inspired and stretched it out. I know this isn't what you guys are used too but hey, I'm the authoress! :~) Until Next Update!_


	4. Unsure

**Chibiyu:**_…throat still hurts but enjoy. _

**Nick**_:…wow no spoiler, not torture, no threat? Be sick more often!_

**Chibiyu:**_ *Glares* _

My own personal version of J.O.N.A.S so technically I do own it but I don't own the Jonas Brother's or anything associated with them.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**LEMUR BOSS'S POV**_

**It was so close for Danger's last mission, the one that decides the fate of his future as well as his families. Everyone thought no one knew but the truth is, everyone that wasn't supposed to know, knew it all. And soon, the best and the dangerous would have to face off and put everything they knew about each other behind them and fight for their own lives and more. **

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_Head down, eyes peeled, ears open, nose clean; the first rules for any basic field mission. Another was to keep the communication line open at all times. But for this new mission, I would have to break all but one JONAS rule; Don't Get Caught. And I didn't plan to. _

_At HQ, I put on all my gear, tight black jeans, black short sleeve shirt and polyester vest, which of course was bullet proof, and headgear, which consisted of a simple head band with a visor over my left eye. The visor was a computer and could detect movement, infrared heat signatures and even the cleverest of booby traps. My belt looked normal but actually every other inch of it contained a minute pooch with weapons of some sort, knock out gas (which all JONAS agents happen to be impervious to), and unbreakable fish line to tie enemies up with. I was decked out in gear for this mission because it had never been successfully done before. I would be the first to infiltrate LEMUR HQ and place cameras all over the HQ…or at least, that was the plan. _

"Nervous Python?" _My partner Viper asked and I looked over to him to see him in the same gear. _"First big mission…imagine if we are the first two to complete it…" _He trailed off and I nodded. _

"I know. And yes, I am a bit nervous." _I responded and he looked over to me and whispered something about hiding emotions and I smirked. I _was _good at that. _

_We both looked down at our JONAS watches as they vibrated slightly, a message appearing, telling us it was time. We nodded to each other and wished each other luck before running through separate doors, me flying there and him taking his undetectable motorbike. I fly above him and watched him park and give me a thumbs up before cutting of communication and I was alone, but not afraid. I had a mission and fear was not going to stop me from completing it, or die trying. _

_I released the first camera, the FLY, or Floating Listening Yellow-Jacket to be technical. With this little baby out we could scan the LEMUR grounds and dare I say buzz into their conversations? I spend way to much time with my brothers…That aside I dived swiftly down and landed on a window ledge after checking the room inside and seeing no one and a camera with a dead battery. Ha, they still used batteries, how cute. I pressed a button on my lenses and they revealed the whole floor was a pressure pad and an inch from the ceiling was infrared lasers. If the camera wasn't dead than this room would be impossible to get into, but now it was perfect. I had a little less than 8 feet to work with and flying through it would be simple. _

_I took a window pick from my belt and programmed it quickly before placing it on the ledge and watching it scuttle under the window and lift it up without activating a single alarm. I love technology. I stood on the ledge, not bothering to look down and see the ground eleven stories below me as I placed a miniscule cameras facing in on the room and activating it before activating my shoes jets, my own personal creation, and flying smoothly into the room and picking the door lock in under three seconds. Would it really be this easy? No, of course it wouldn't be. This is LEMUR, never underestimate them, for all I know, I could be walking right into a trap. _

_I used the x-ray vision on my lens and saw no one out on the hall, which wasn't odd considering this floor, was only used for storage, but it was still important. Viper had the first ten floors and I had the last ten and we needed to place four cameras on the corners of the floor and more on random walls. Sounds easy right? Well I can tell anyone now that this won't be easy. _

_The ground in the hall wasn't pressurized so I landed lightly, ready to bolt at any time. But nothing happened, which in turn, made me more alert, but not paranoid, never paranoid. I set another camera and quickly and silently, thanks to my shoes, ran down the hall and stopped before the corner, pressing myself to the wall and listening. I heard nothing and my visor picked up nothing. I turned to corner slowly and saw no one. The whole floor was like that and I had no problem until my last floor when Viper suddenly came back online. _

"Attention JONAS agent Python," _An unknown voice sneered and I instantly knew what had happened and I bolted down the hall, hearing footsteps close behind me. _"We captured Viper and for you, there will be no escape."

_Crap. Crap. Crap. I run faster, pushing myself harder than I've ever done, staying on the alert and ignoring the slight panic, someone was coming around the corner in front of me, according to my visor so I jumped in the air, grabbed the top of a door frame and vaulted over his head as he came into view and I landed lightly and continued running, finally reaching said door when I heard a command. _

"Danger, follow him, we will get air support." A _voice said and I heard quick footsteps behind me but I was too far ahead…for now. I ran up, feeling the wind blast against my face as I yanked open the roof door, surprised it wasn't in lock down mode and I ran, jumping on the roof's ledge before I heard a small_ "Oh my god…"

_But I had jumped before I saw the LEMUR's identity. I watched him run up to ledge as I fell and jump off it himself with a jet pack on...so last year… and I smiled, clicking my heels together and suddenly zooming up and past him, yanking his badge from his chest as I did and laughing as I fly way above him, keeping an eye out for LEMUR planes and I turned to see his face and I stopped dead, looking directly into the eyes I knew very well. _

"Nick?" _I barely heard him whisper but I snapped out of my shock just in time and turned and flew away with speed that only sonic jets could follow._

_Joe…how could he…a LEMUR agent…no…he can't be…I have to keep this a secret…but will he do the same for me? __He was my brother…he couldn't be about to tell him boss and capture me for information I would rather die than give…and I wouldn't fight him either…I couldn't…this is dangerous…he can't know that I am an agent. I have to lay low for awhile and act normal around him and not be a spy…I can do that…I can convince him…I've done it before...but with nothing as huge as this. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Nick being a JONAs agent…it was impossible…He wasn't spy material! He can't be…not my enemy…but no, even if h is I have to protect him…keep it secret…Nick would never tell…but then again, I may not know him as well as I think I do.

I walked inside the house and upstairs from a 'walk' and found Nick strumming his guitar, like he was when I left him and I looked around to see Kevin walking out of the bathroom, looking at me and smiling and I smiled back. Everything was normal…maybe it wasn't Nick I saw…I mean a lot of people have dark curly hair and I couldn't really see his eyes because of the angle and the visor thing and everyone ones a pair of Converse and I know Nick's are not rocket shoes. He wasn't looking at me oddly; he had glanced up and smiled in greeting before going back to his guitar…so yeah…it can't have been Nick.

Or could it have been?

* * *

_**Chibiyu: **__I have a terrible headache right now but I need to update this story tonight because I won't be able to update for a few days (Thursday-Sat.) because I'll be staying with a friend. So I am sorry about the length. Until Next Update!_


	5. Blood or Water?

**Chibiyu: **_Where is everyone? This site is dead, no one is updating or reviewing…its like a ghost town…_

**Nick: **_For once, I agree with you Chibiyu. _

**Chibiyu: **_And for once, you would be right. _

My own personal version of J.O.N.A.S so technically I do own it but I don't own the Jonas Brother's or anything associated with them.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**JOE'S POV**_

**I walked inside the house and upstairs from a 'walk' and found Nick strumming his guitar, like he was when I left him and I looked around to see Kevin walking out of the bathroom, looking at me and smiling and I smiled back. Everything was normal…maybe it wasn't Nick I saw…I mean a lot of people have dark curly hair and I couldn't really see his eyes because of the angle and the visor thing and everyone owns a pair of Converse and I know Nick's are not rocket shoes. He wasn't looking at me oddly; he had glanced up and smiled in greeting before going back to his guitar…so yeah…it can't have been Nick. Or could it have been?**

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Was it really possible?

I looked back over to my brother as his fingers stopped playing and saw him leaning over a notebook writing something, presumably a lyric, down. Kevin slid downstairs as our mom called him down to help her with cleaning because it was his turn to do the dishes, but I only had eyes for Nick.

"Why are you starring at me?" Nick questioned, not bothering to look up as he continued writing, but he was scowling slightly, which informed me for his annoyance. He raised his gaze at my silence and sighed, putting his guitar down and standing up and I felt guilty for intruding on his song writing. "What's wrong?" I shook my head at his worried voice and I lowered my gaze, turning away to walk away from nick, but he gently but firmly grasped my arm and I knew I would have to tell him something, whether it be a lie or truth.

"Did you leave the house while I was on a walk?" I asked, rather bluntly and Nick let go of my arm, looking surprised.

"Yeah, I went on a walk with Macy. We were surprised we didn't run into you." He stated, still looking confused…or was he just a really good actor? I would have to confirm that with Macy herself before I could believe Nick. I knew he wouldn't lie…but now that he could be a spy…his whole life that I knew of could very well be a giant lie. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen something you didn't like…is there anything I should know?" Nick asked and I met his worried and care filled gaze and sighed.

"It's…nothing Nick. Don't worry about it." I smiled and he narrowed his eyes, knowing it was far from nothing, but he dropped it, probably figuring I would tell him when I saw ready…unless of course, he already knew. "Bet I can beat you at Ping Pong." I randomly challenged, knowing I couldn't and Nick smirked, a competitive appearing in his eyes.

"You're on."

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

So oblivious. I heard the familiar sound of ping pong balls hitting random objects as Joe failed at another game, but we all failed when we played Nick. I went back upstairs and watched the game, Joe's face going red form concentration and Nick's set in an easy smirk. As I watched their game unfold with mild interest, I got thinking, what would happen if they found each other out like I had years ago? One JONAS agent, the best one the league, and one LEMUR, the risk taker and strategic one. Would they keep the secret from their rivaling companies or tell? Would blood be thicker than water?

I knew the dispute between the two companies from overhearing Joe in his early days and I later heard it from Nick, only I had to crack the code he was talking in, which was more difficult than a normal person could handle.

"Kevin, you want to join and team up on Nick?" Joe asked, holding out a paddle but I shook my head.

"I've lost enough in Ping Pong for the day." I answered and a cocky smirk appeared on Nick's face, his competitive side really shining through. Joe shrugged and returned to the game, making his movements exaggerated and kung-fu-ish. Nick was rolling his eyes and still hitting everything.

JONAS and LEMUR…only one side remembers and holds the grudge while the other side…maybe they didn't know the real reason JONAS was against them…

About seventy years ago, when JONAS had just started as a government agency, now long since branched off, there were two people in charge, a man and a women, husband and wife. For three years they ran the perfect spy company but the husband unexpectedly died, leaving the wife in shock and sorrow. But the husband, George Harrison, wasn't at all dead. He had stolen some ideas for new equipment they've been working on and left to form LEMUR, the namesake because his favorite animals were Lemurs. His wife, Amy Harrison, surname of Jonas, found out a month later when reviewing her security tapes and putting missing puzzle piece together. Ever since, even long after their deaths, JONAS agents have never forgiven LEMUR for stealing from them and branching off and according to my sources, most LEMUR agents had no idea of the feud. They thought JONAS was just out to drive them out of business.

But why would they recruit brothers? Unless they didn't know…but how could they not? Nick and Joe were good, but the two agencies together, were way better than they could ever imagine. I looked over to said brothers and saw Nick flipping his paddle before catching it while Joe wet to grab the now broken ping pong ball…so that was about the third ball Nick has broken in two days…go easy on the little things Nick!

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_After I creamed Joe in the second game again and made a mental note to keep an eye on Kevin, who wouldn't stop starring, I felt my watch lightly poke my wrist, telling me of a waiting message. I quickly escaped into the bathroom and went to the far corner, starting the transmission, relying on a little keyboard to reply back. _

"Python, great job with setting up the camera's. Tonight, 3 am, exchanging Wiper for LEMUR's Van Dyke. We have all we need and his memory is wiped. Send reply immediately." _The message read. _

_3 am…I've snuck away before and its summer break so school isn't a burden at the moment. _

"Confirmed and ready." _I sent quickly before flushing the toilet and turning on the sink and walking out, trying to look like I just went to the loo, which is difficult, as anyone can imagine. 3 am…watch set and ready to go. Uniform under pj's, not a problem and Joe and Kevin are both really heavy sleepers…I'll just have to jump from the windows by my bed and climb up with a rope I've hidden by our house. Easy. _

_

* * *

_

_JOE'S POV_

I pulled out my phone and received a coded message that clearly read to me, 3 am, exchange. Info sent to locator. JONAS Viper for Eagle. Send reply now.

I sent "Confirmed and Ready" back, a universal spy code and started thinking of a battle plan. Nick was a light sleeper and if he was an enemy spy, now was the time to find out. But I had to be careful…3 am…I've done it before…but now, suspecting my younger brother being an enemy to the company, I wasn't so confident.

,…,…,…, _2:47 am_

So far so good. I rolled out of bed and looked to Nick's, to see it empty and I saw a light on downstairs and checked, via mirror, to see him up and getting a drink of water, pajamas still on. I crawled back in bed as he came up and went back to his and I waited until his breathing became even again before sneaking out the front door and away. Maybe Nick really wasn't a JONAS spy.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_Of course Joe would be going too. But he left before I did…I just hope mom and dad didn't wake up to two empty beds. I jumped soundlessly from my window, using my shoes to slow my fall and hastily checking on my back-up rope, in case my shoes failed. And then I was off, flying to the little red dot on my locator, an ally next in the maze of a closed car production plant. Perfect place for a swap. _

_As I neared the hot site, I quickly dove down and landed, not wanting to alert any LEMUR agents, in case they, as in Joe, recognized me…so much for laying low. But it was dark and all agents were required to wear their holograph disguises, which could not be seen through by any eye, human or technological. Which was something LEMUR was decades behind on creating, judging by what I saw and knew of the company and not on bias. I walked over to my fellow agents and looked sourly down at Van Dyke, who was currently unconscious, but not damaged. We JONAS don't believe in punishing prisoners, even if they are LEMUR. We break their minds, not body; much easier and less messy. _

_"Python." __Three whispered, and I nodded back, looking at the crowd of the top agents, all Silver Elites and one Platinum Field Officer, all of whom were watching the opposite wall for the LEMUR agents, and I stood, back facing where they were supposed to come, and facing the other way and sky. I did not trust LEMUR…but I trusted Joe…for now. _

_"There." __I whispered, pointing to a group of people rounding a corner to meet us at the appropriate end. In response, we all tensed and waited, barely breathing, hating the fact that we had to cooperate with our enemies, even for a simple exchange. But for Viper's sake, we had to do this. They stopped at the other end of the ally and one, a woman, stood tall; her features obscured by a mask that I knew had dual purpose. _

"JONAS…agents…send one forward with our own and we will do the same, exchanging at the middle and moving back. Peace is what we ask for, for tonight." _She shouted. I stepped forward, knowing, being the highest of the rank; I was the one that had to speak. I hated that my voice sounded the same, but I was able to throw it to sound more like David Henry than Nick Lucas. _

"Your terms will be abided. Let us see our own before you send him forth." _I ordered and she smiled and snapped her fingers, and a man came forward, carrying Viper and I nodded and picked up Van Dyke easily, swinging him over my shoulder. We both stepped forward at the same time, nerves and anticipation growing with each step. I knew that strut…lets hope he wouldn't recognize mine…but give nothing to hope…adapt. My stride changed a small amount, enough so no one would notice but to throw Joe off. I strode with confidence in my step instead of the quiet silence I normally had. _

_Joe set down Viper and I set down Van Dyke in the middle and we each grabbed our own and walked backwards, our eyes never leaving each other. It was odd to see Joe glaring at me because normally it was I that did the glaring. But times have changed. It was now our time to find out if blood was truly thicker than water. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Hey all, I have a request for you all. My story "Ghost," was inspired by a fic that was recently posted on this site and before it was on jonasfanfic. So, if you all could please head over to my profile and check out the story link to The Haunted Firehouse by Death-God-777, that would be amazing because her story is SOOOO much better than mine. Until Next Update!_


	6. Time to Act

**Chibiyu: **_I shouldn't be updating this but I wanted to so there!_

**Nick: **_Don't ask her why she wants to. Please…just don't. _

**Chibiyu: **_Hehehe…._

My own personal version of J.O.N.A.S so technically I do own it but I don't own the Jonas Brother's or anything associated with them.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**_Joe set down Viper and I set down Van Dyke in the middle and we each grabbed our own and walked backwards, our eyes never leaving each other. It was odd to see Joe glaring at me because normally it was I that did the glaring. But times have changed. It was now our time to find out if blood was truly thicker than water. _**

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

OK, my first though about the exchange was; David Henry's a JONAS agent? But then I thought otherwise, knowing their technology was superior to ours and that David happened to be on the other side of the country, courtesy of twitter. But that was behind me now. I knew it wasn't David that made the exchange, I knew exactly who it was, even though he wore some sort of hologram disguise thingy and his strut was more confident, I knew it had been Nick. And I knew he knew that it had been me. Call it brother instincts.

I watched JONAS operatives, including Nick, bend over their fallen comrade as we did the same and I heard one swear as he saw the marks on Viper's face. I looked to Van Dyke, expecting to see the same, but no, there wasn't one scratch on him. Odd. The hairs on the back of my neck stood and a chill fell down my spine as I raised my gaze to see Nick glaring intensely at me, his hand on Viper's now conscious shoulder. Of course, Viper as Nick's partner…crap…I was in for it now. But how was I supposed to know they wouldn't hurt Tosh, and that my own people were hurting Viper? I was recon, not interrogator.

"Ok LEMUR agents, fall back, go home. Status will be given tomorrow." Our leader, Veronica, the one who beat me but awarded me my Platinum badge, said. I looked over to Nick to see others nodding as he spoke, to softly to hear and his back was turned so lip reading was impossible, which was a dead giveaway that he was talking. JONAS agents nodded, two taking Viper and then they disappeared in the shadows, but I knew this was far from over.

I got home quickly, another agent dropping me off via soundless jet and when I walked in my room, I was Nick sitting on my bed, phone in hands, looking very worried.

"Nick?" I whispered and he jumped up and ran over to me, looking torn between hugging and slapping. He hugged me tightly and I felt him shaking a bit. "What's wrong?" I whispered and Nick pulled away, glaring.

"Where. Were. You?" He inquired rather coldly. "You are so lucky I didn't wake mom and dad yet." His voice seemed to carry shards of ice. He was good…but I knew now…I had no doubt. I was his brother…I just knew that was him.

"I think you know where I was Nicholas." I fired back, equally as cold and Nick froze, confusion replacing his anger. "Don't play dumb Nick, or should I say Silver Elite JONAS." I threw all caution to the winds and Nick looked shocked, but not from the accusation. I knew he saw the truth, the confidence in my eyes.

"Do you want Kevin to hear?" He harshly whispered and I looked over to Kevin's bunk, not having thought of that. "And seriously Joe, what are you going to do, tell your boss on me? Because I sure am not telling mine." Nick quietly informed me, holding nothing back from his challenging glare. "Though I am sure they would love to know I have a Platinum LEMUR Operative called Danger as a brother."

I was frozen in shock. Of course I wouldn't tell and I knew Nick wouldn't either but his words made me realize how much danger he was in from me and how much he put me in. But I didn't really care for myself at the moment.

"No Nick…I would never tell." I said lightly, putting my hand on his shoulder and his eyes softened and only then did I see the slight panic in them. He thought I would tell…that LEMUR was more important to me than him. "You are more important than some agency Nick. I would never let them get you."

Nick smirked and rolled his eyes, like he thought there wasn't even a chance of that. "Joe, no offense but they are stronger than you and me both, we can't hope to stop them if they find out." Oh…so he was rolling his eyes at my logic…that made more sense. But Nick instantly looked serious again as he lost himself in thought and I tried to do the same, but my mind only came up in worry and panic. I can't let them find out about Nick. "Ok, how do we keep this a secret?" He finally questioned, fiddling with his ever prominent watch, nervousness dancing in his eyes.

"Nick, how come you never take that thing off?" I randomly questioned, not really thinking, just needing random conversation. Nick looked up at me but did not answer. He shrugged and let his arm drop to his side, and I'm watching the watch curiously. "Who gave that to you anyway?"

"I bought it a few years back." He shrugged again, his voice uncaring, his gaze drifting back to Kevin's bunk. "We don't have much time, can we forget about my watch and find answers before I go insane?" He nearly begged and I nodded, still curious about the object, but not really suspicious; we all had our must wear quirks.

"Ok, we never mention it again, act like brothers and act like we don't know. Simple and easy. You've been doing it for awhile." I replied, not hearing the small bit of bitterness that came with the last statement. But Nick did, I saw his shoulders tense but his face was void of emotions.

"It's not that easy. But we can try." He whispered before heading off to his bed, obviously still thinking rather hard. No Nick, there is no try, there is only do.

* * *

NICK'S POV

_Yes, I had been hiding the fact for awhile…ok about a day…that I knew Joe was a LEMUR spy but could I do it for the rest of my career? For life? I know I can be a good actor, but even the best crack under pressure. There has to be another way…but how? If we both quit that earns us a ticket to the other end of a gun, if we tell, that earns one of us the other end of the gun and the other life time depression and self hate. If we lie, we both get a lifetime of guilt._

_But it would be worth it to see Joe come out of this alive. I didn't care for myself if my brother would be harmed. I didn't care for my honor nor did I my life. Not when it came to family. But our paths as spies will soon cross, that I am sure of. But when, how and why…I know not. For all the things I was in the spy businesses, foresight was not one of my talents. Nor did I believe in that mumbo jumbo, and yes, I did just say mumbo jumbo…again I spend WAY too much time with my brothers. _

_When I agreed to become a spy all those years ago, I thought it would be cool, I never considered the risks until it was too late. I was only caring about how awesome it would be and all the cool things I could do and see and blow up. I was young, but that was no excuse. I was naive, but again, not an excuse. I was Nick Lucas; I had no reason to have not thought that through. I always thought that Joe and Kevin would be safe…I guess not. How could I have been so dumb? So ignorant. So blind. _

_No Nicholas, demeaning yourself will not make this answer easier to find. I rolled over; aware Joe was still up and thinking, but not caring. One of us should find the answer…the answer other than Joe's previous one. But if it was the only way…_

_I drifted off in my thoughts, dreaming about JONAS finding out about Joe and me being the cause. But I awoke calm, knowing dreams only reflect a troubled conscience. I came to no other conclusion, Joe was right. There was nothing else we could do. And I hated that fact. I wanted options, not to be backed into a corner. That was how I got where I was in this world and the spy one. But here, in between both worlds, I was a caged bird with broken wings. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

"Kevin! I want in." Frankie said the next morning, at 7 am when I was half asleep. "I know about the spy thing between Joe and Nick and I know you have a bigger role. I want in." That woke me up.

"What are you talking about Tank?" I asked, knowing he would see right through me but I had to try. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Tank, no can do. Wait a year and then come back to me." He grumbled off, muttering darkly and I was actually afraid.

Yes I was awake last night and Nick was right about keeping their voices down because I only caught the beginning. But they knew…how could I miss that? So I woke up early to check that they didn't maul each other and they didn't but each wore identical frowns in their sleep, probably dreaming the same thing. I would have to inform my people that they knew…to try and avoid the potential danger. I looked up as I heard footsteps upstairs and Nick slid down the poll, stifling a yawn as his feet ht the ground.

"Morning Kev." He greeted, pouring himself some cereal, no care or worry in his eyes. "I was thinking and I can't wait for the next tour." He lightly stated with a hint of excitement and I smirked. Typical Nick to think of something that wasn't even scheduled yet. "What?" He asked, looking up to meet my gaze and I shook my head.

"Only you." I laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Is Joe awake?" Nick looked at me seriously and I held his gaze for three seconds before we both cracked up, knowing full well Joe never got up earlier than 10. "I know, I know." I chuckled as Nick shook his head with a smirk. Overall, I was impressed with is acting skills. I mentioned Joe's name not for laughs, but to see his reaction in conversations about him because everything with Nick and Joe was about to change, they just didn't know it yet.

* * *

_LEMUR BOSS POV_

_ They finally knew…it was time to act. _

* * *

_FRANKIE'S POV_

_ Stupid Kevin, I was old enough to join! I knew I was! I stole Kevin's phone and hacked into his computer and pulled all the data I could and the youngest age was six! Stupid lying brother. I don't need protection any more Kevin, I know more than you know I do! Why can't I join?!?!?!_

_I kicked my bed as a hand come over my mouth and I felt something binding me from behind and I screamed, spinning around and kicking my assaulter in the one place my legs could reach and he went down, but two more took his place. Maybe I wasn't ready…and then my world faded to black. _

* * *

_**Chibiyu: **__All is starting to fall into place. Ok headache forming so no time to Proof Read. Until Next Update!!!_


	7. Fighting Back

**Chibiyu: **_Nick ran away…*goes and cries*_

**Joe: **_Well after the Alternate Ending in "Nightmare," who wouldn't?_

**Chibiyu: **_You didn't…_

**Joe: **_Duh! Dokuo won't let me run…_

My own personal version of J.O.N.A.S so technically I do own it but I don't own the Jonas Brother's or anything associated with them.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()__**FRANKIE'S POV**_

_**Stupid Kevin, I was old enough to join! I knew I was! I stole Kevin's phone and hacked into his computer and pulled all the data I could and the youngest age was six! Stupid lying brother. I don't need protection any more Kevin, I know more than you know I do! Why can't I join?**_

_**I kicked my bed as a hand come over my mouth and I felt something binding me from behind and I screamed, spinning around and kicking my assaulter in the one place my legs could reach and he went down, but two more took his place. Maybe I wasn't ready…and then my world faded to black. **_

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

_Dread mounted in my heart as I sat on the roof and screamed bloody agony; this was NOT happening. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_I sat on my bed, in utter shock, starring at my watch and hearing Joe scream. This was NOT happening…but what did they do to him?_

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

_It had begun…crap._

* * *

_**Chibiyu: **__That is all you get! Until Next Update!_

_**Joe: **__CHIBI! HOW DARE YOU? NO WONDER NICK LEFT YOU! I AM LEAVING YOU TOO! BYE AND THANKS FOR NOTHING!11_

_**Chibiyu:**__…fine_

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

_I starred at my phone, unable to comprehend the clearer than air message. _

_**We took Frankie, you take out your brother, Nick. We know. You give us Nick, you get Frankie. You have three hours. If you show any remorse, Frankie dies. **_

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

_I looked again at the message on my phone, unable to believe it. _

_**We know Python. Take out Joe or we take you out. Three hours and counting.**_

_What do I do?_

_No…I would not take Joe out…I couldn't…I would never…_

_Wait…if I tried and failed, than Joe would be fine, I would be safe from my company…and in the clutches of Joe's…but I could send Viper a message for him to decode and it could all be ok…but would I risk it for a simple 'could?'_

_Yes…I would. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

_I was gone, running to where I knew I needed to be, knowing Joe and Nick were about to fight for their lives and honor. I had to hurry. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

_I can't risk Frankie's life, he is too young! Nick…he is a spy, he can handle LEMUR for a little while and I can break him out and we can lay low and…who am I kidding? Nick will hate me…but I have no choice. I watched Nick climb on the roof, looking grim. He knew…but would he fight?_

_"Joe…you asked me about my watch earlier," Nick started, throwing it to my feet and I saw it was not a watch…well not fully. I picked it up and examined it, awed by the minuscule technology and it suddenly flew from my hand and back to Nick's, who dropped it in a window. "Now you know." He shortly stated before walking over to me, cracking his knuckles. _

_I stood as well, getting ready because I knew Nick was the best; the Silver Elite badge shining on his chest proved that. He wasn't going to mess around. I tossed my phone inside, using no words as I got ready and Nick waited, his eyes filled with sorrow and readiness. But he made no move to attack. I walked up to him and hugged him quickly, him hugging back. _

_I pulled away and punched him squarely in the jaw, him not making a move after it, only starring at me sadly. I pushed every emotion of turmoil, self hate and sorrow out of my face as I kicked Nick, but suddenly, he wasn't there. I felt his hand on my shoulder behind me and I whirled around, him giving me the same look as before, like he was trying to tell me something but I couldn't decode the message. I needed to do this. For Frankie. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_Why was Joe so willingly to do this? It broke my heart when he hit me but I did not let it show. When I dodged under his arm my one instinct was too fight back, but I couldn't punch him, so I touched his back and he spun around. I saw no remorse in his eyes and that made me mad. I hit him exactly where he hit me before stepping back, watching him hold his chin in shock before he charged at me. I dodged, knowing if I made this too obvious I was throwing the fight, JONAS would exterminate me before LEMUR got to me. I landed one kick on Joe's side after I got two more openings and I let him hit me again and again, blocking out the mental and emotional pain, living in the physical. Why was Joe doing this so readily? Did blood mean nothing to him? I was his brother and he wanted this…why?_

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

_Why wasn't Nick fighting back as hard as he could have been? He had too many openings he didn't take and he let me land hits and kick's I should have been able to land…He doesn't want this…JONAS threatened him with nothing…_

_"Fight Back! I want to best the best of JONAS Jerks!" I goaded and shock flashed in Nick's eyes. "Or are you just a poser for perfection? A loser?" I hate myself but it did the trick. Anger flashed in Nick's eyes and he charged to me, fighting with all he had and I instantly knew why he was the best. The tables have turned in a matter of seconds, him dodging everything and me not. But I needed to win, for Frankie….Nick could survive but not my youngest brother…and I wouldn't let Nick rot in there for long. _

_I pulled a drugged dart from my shoe and jammed it into Nick's neck and he yanked away form me and took it out without a flinch, no sign of wavering. _

_"I'm immune Joe. As are all of the JONAS agents. You didn't do your homework." Nick coldly whispered, no emotion in his eyes whatsoever. "I thought you would be better than this…I haven't even given it my all yet." I stepped back, having waited for this moment and Nick's eyes widened as LEMUR agents came from everywhere. I had sent for backup on my phone when I had hugged Nick. I cheated. _

_"Joe! What?" Nick screamed as he tried to fight his way through the LEMUR onslaught. "Why?" he yelled, knocking down everything in his way and running to me, his eyes wide and tired and I hated myself as I hit him in the stomach. "I didn't want this!" He whispered, looking back to me and I forced the tears away. _

_"They have Frankie, Nick. I am not going to let them kill him." I told him and understanding was shown in Nick's eyes. "What did they threaten you with you piece of JONAS crap?" I sneered after looking to my captain who was groaning but holding a gun trailed to Nick's head. _

_"My life." Nick answered, holding out his wrists to me and I starred dumbly at them. "You win Joe. You beat the best." But his eyes showed one other message that I was finally able to read; hate. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_I hated Joe for cheating. I hated him for not telling me Frankie was in danger. I hated him for being a LEMUR. But I loved him for being a brother. And I just gave my life for him and Frankie. But at least he didn't suspect I had another plan…I wasn't going to be held LEMUR's prisoner long…_

* * *

_VIPER'S POV_

_**At moon's end, take me to Heaven. **_

A message from Nick…crap…I ran to the Boss and showed it to her.

"No. He failed; he is no longer a JONAs operative. His honor is gone; his life shall be too if he ever escapes. If you or anyone helps him, you shall be turned over to LEMUR or executed, depending on the extent of your crime" She ordered but I didn't believe it.

"No! Python was the best JONAS has EVER seen! We can't leave him!" I screamed at her.

"We can and you will. Dismissed Viper."

"But…"

"DISMISSED!"

I walked out in anger, rounding up all of the JONAS agents I could find and together we walked out of the building and I stood on a bench that was out of camera and ear shot.

"LEMUR has Python." I told the crowd and they all looked shocked. Everyone knew and loved Nick, they all knew how amazing he was. "They cheated and brought an ambush on him. But he told me this: At moon's end, take me to Heaven. Now the Boss refused to act and have him but we all know Python would save us and he has many times in battle and surveillance, now it is out time to save him!"

"What are the costs?" Gecko asked and I looked to her.

"Death or turned over to LEMUR." I murmured and many left at that. Three remained.

"What does the message mean Viper?" Lion asked and I smiled.

"It's a code Python and I made together. At moon's rise means at sunrise in two days and Take me to Heaven means meet me under the river." I explained and Cricket and Shark both jumped.

"The south side of the LEMUR building has a river!" The twins shouted and I nodded exactly.

Cricket looked to me, having been silent this whole time. "I'm in."

"Me too!" The other twin said, putting her hand into a stack above Cricket's.

"I always am in for kicking LEMUR butt and saving a friend." Lion put his hand on the stack and mine was on top.

"For Python!" We broke.

"Ok," Cricket started, being the brains here. "Viper, you stay under the river to help Python. Shark , you mess with LEMUR's camera's and find out which cell he is in and when the day and time are right, loop the feeds. I will work on the other security measures and make sure the Boss doesn't suspect. Python has a plan to get out, he won't need help, I am sure of that."

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_He gave me over, he tricked me and now I was in the enemy's HQ, not on a JONAS mission, wearing nothing but the normal non-spy clothes and facing a LEMUR integrator, feeling like I was in some bad TV show. _

_"Agent Python, JONAS Silver Elite, aka Nicholas Jerry Lucas, Danger's brother. Gave yourself up to him? Was he too much for JONAS' best?" __The man mocked but I stayed silent, starring right into the man's eyes, showing him I wasn't afraid and I was intimidating him a little. __"Alright, how long have you been a JONAS agent?" __Silence answered him. __"Who is your Boss?" __I wonder what Kevin is doing? __"Where is your Headquarters?" __You have a big nose. _

_The door opened but I did not look away from Mister Big Nose. __"Enough with the nice. I think it is time for a little…game." __A deep voice sneered and I instantly knew that he was the reason for the feud, he was my Boss's husband. _

_He grabbed me byt the scruff of the neck and pushed me out the door and down the hall, into a white room with a table and two chairs, one occupied on the other end by a girl. He forced me in the seat and left, saying he would be back. _

_"Pyth…never thought I would see the day…" __The women trailed off and I looked at her in shock. _

_"Cheetah…you're alive? They told us you were dead!" __I exclaimed and she smiled at me. She was my first tutor and she 'died' a week after I graduated from her. _

_"Not yet Pyth. Not yet." _

_The door slid open and a new girl entered, her face concealed by a mask and she put a gun on the table, loaded with a single bullet before she spun the load before handing me the gun without a word. _

_"Cheetah, I am happy to have seen you again." __I told her before putting the gun to my temple and pulling the trigger, eyes closed gently. Nothing. _

_I put the gun on the table, not showing the fact my heart was racing without control and my hands were shaking like mad. One of us was doomed to die. Russian Roulette was a game no one could ever win, even if you lived. _

_Cheetah took the gun, her face telling me she has done this before and she 'won.' She looked at me and smiled before closing her eyes and pulling the trigger. Nothing. _

_The lady spun the barrel again. I took it, knowing the fear was in my eyes but I made no comment as my heart picked up speed at the guns icy touch. Click. Nothing. _

_Spun, passed, eyes closed, nothing. _

_My turn again and my hand was shaking like mad. Eyes closed, gun up, click, nothing. Ho w long would this agony last before…_

_"Nick…I want you to tell the other JONAS operatives that I kept my oath, they got nothing from me. I am a loyal and true JONAS and proud to have been your first mentor. Goodbye." __She put the gun to her temple before I could even open my mouth. _

_A boom shattered through the room and her blood splattered on my face but I didn't care. I'd won but I lost…these people were insane…I could never trust Joe again…not after this…_

* * *

_**Chibiyu: **__I don't blame Nick for running away; I am impressed he would let me write without his watchful eye…it is kinda fun…Until Next Update!_

_**Joe: **__NICK COME BACK NOW!_


	8. Trustworthy

**Chibiyu: **_Joe ran away…*goes and cries*_

**Kevin: **_Nick didn't come back and Joe went to 'find him'._

**Chibiyu: **_Everything I torture leaves me! *Runs off crying*_

My own personal version of J.O.N.A.S so technically I do own it but I don't own the Jonas Brother's or anything associated with them.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

_**"Nick…I want you to tell the other JONAS operatives that I kept my oath, they got nothing from me. I am a loyal and true JONAS and proud to have been your first mentor. Goodbye." She put the gun to her temple before I could even open my mouth. **_

_**A boom shattered through the room and her blood splattered on my face but I didn't care. I'd won but I lost…these people were insane…I could never trust Joe again…not after this…**_

* * *

**_NICK'S POV_**

_Danger I was used too, fear I could handle, but heart break from knowing of Joe's betrayal was a new sport, a new curveball for me. Something that stung more than a broken bone or a bullet to the chest. But I hid it. I knew why Joe fought me, to protect our little brother and I was perfectly fine with that and forgave him but cheating? Yes I would have beaten him but would I have turned him over? No. I would have rather died for him than do that. I would have died for you Joe…_

_Enough. _

_Leaning against the health hazard called a wall, not caring for the dried blood stains wiping off on my JONAS uniform, I started making a plan. Its game time LEMUR, hope your ready for _my _curveball. _

_My cell is 4x4x8 feet, everything pure concrete except the steel door with reinforce hinges. Child's Play. The hall was a straight shot dead end, one way out, 9 doors on each side, 5 were cells, 2 were interrogation chambers of I-cham's, and 2 were torture chambers or T-cham's, the same number of all three rooms on each side judging by the doors. It was exactly 146 steps form my cell to the exit and 71 running strides. Camera's lined the halls, one set up after every three doors and in every corner, no blind spots but they were low tech and feeding a loop will be no issued for Viper. Infrared lasers were only at night and I planned for morning escape. Simple. The only hard thing were the agents. But I could fight my way through if need be. Now…were did they put my spy stuff? _

_I have two days, my clock is ticking for a plan, for the information, for torture, but I can take it. I was a JONAS agent after all. I wonder how Joe will lie to everyone…_

_My door opened soundlessly and I gauged the heaviness of it from the air rushing into my little prison. _

"Time for another game."

* * *

JOE'S POV

Nick hated me, Frankie hated me after he got back, already surprisingly me with telling me he about this all along, and I hated myself. Kevin got home an hour after I did and he didn't answer any of my questions, a grim look on his face as he told me to be quiet. Even Kevin hated me for reasons I do not know.

"Where's Nick?" Kevin suddenly asked, without looking up.

Crap did not have time to think of a lie…uhh…think Joe darn it!

"He's…He's at Macy's…staying the night to work on a history project…Macy called while you were out." I blabbed, thanking my brain and Macy's ability to keep a secret as I texted her quickly and she replied with a single 'Ok,' again, odd.

Kevin shrugged and I sighed in relief; one obstacle pulverized. Now…ow to bust Nick out?

I would have to find where he is being held and evaluate the security and either bust Nick out or tell him subtly, but would he trust me? There was no way he could have a plan himself yet…wait…Viper's bruises and cuts and burns when we released him and he was not the best…oh no…Nick…what are they going to do to my little brother?

* * *

NICK'S POV

_I walked out with the man, not even trying to escape nor fiddling with my primitive handcuffs and he led me into a new room as I counted the steps, savoring and locking away every bit of information this hall gave me. The room held three big fish tanks filled with water and my heart sunk, figuring out that they weren't going to put fish in there. The door opened again and two other JONAS agents walked in, their names I knew not but they obviously heard of me because they nodded in respect and whispered my code name; Python. I nodded back. _

"Talk, or two of you drown." _The man that led me in here ordered but none of us spoke, holding each other's gazes we all knew the JONAS Oath was more sacred than out lives and if LEMUR ever found out a thing about JONAS, our friends, our company, would fall. _"Not a peep huh? I gave you a choice…I guess you first demonstration wasn't enough for you…" _He trailed off and walked behind me, leading me to the tank on the left while the others went to the free ones. _"Any last words?" _He whispered, the LEMUR agents grabbing us tightly. _

"Will the living agent tell JONAS we didn't give anything away?" _The single girl in the group asked us and I nodded, the other fellow agent following. A hand went to the back of my head and I took a deep breath before my head was submerged. _

_Two of us would die._

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

I could do nothing for Nick nor could I tell Joe I knew or how I knew…not yet. But I knew what happened on the roof and I hated Joe for doing that to Nick, but he had no choice. I hope Nick saw it that way. But if Joe played fair and Nick won…would Nick have done his mission? Would he have turned Joe in? I had to wait and see…but there was a plan in the making so I wasn't too far behind anymore. I could end this pointless feud. I can stop this war.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_How long could an average JONAS hold their breath one might ask? I would answer, if you were qualified, 3.5 minutes. How long could I? 4 minutes. Barely. Even that seemed to be a stretch. But how long could we all last before the first death?_

_Saying the water was cold would be wrong. Saying the water was ice would be better. Cold water worked faster than hot, due to shivering and muscles using more energy and oxygen to stay warm. I felt it at work in under two minutes. I saw the guy next to me convulse a few seconds later and I closed my eyes, hearing a LEMUR's triumphant scream. Monster. _

_It was just me and the girl. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

_Why was Kevin angry and avoiding my questions? Was he in on this too? Was he a JONAS spy?_

_"Frankie!" I yelled and said brother ran over to me and glared but said nothing, thankfully. "Listen I need you to do something for me, something spy related." _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_Now I can say I've experienced the numbing and terrifying experience of being drowned. I can say I've knocked on death's door and played ding-dong ditch. I can say I came an inch from death. I thought I was dead when the black overtook my vision and air became the last thing on my mind. I thought I was doomed when my only real thought was I am going to die in a stupid fight with Joe, I can never fix it. But I didn't die. The unnamed girl did a second before I lost everything. All I remembered was being pulled from the water and coughing until my lungs burned and then nothing. _

_I woke up back here with a heavy heart. Three have died sine I've been here. Three in 5 hours according to my analogue LEMUR tested watched. Apparently they wanted me to count the seconds where I wasn't being rescued. Oldest torture trick in the book. But the weird thing was, it still worked after long periods, but not on me. I had a plan and I intended to act upon it. _

_I was currently sitting, leaning against the wall again, eyes closed and thinking but I made it look like I was asleep. I heard someone knock loudly on the door and the sound echoed across the room and I opened my eyes a crack to see it opening before closing them, not really caring at this point what they did to me. No, I take that back, I cared, but I knew I couldn't stop it without ruining my plans. _

"Nick?" _Only that voice could make me open my eyes, which I did and I held no emotion back. I let the lack of fear, the hate, the anger, the pain of losing three comrades show in my face, but did he know? Did Joe know what they did down here? I remained silent as watched him bit his lip. _"They told me the best don't make mistakes…"

"And brothers don't betray." _I finished for him, not giving him the chance to go on though I know he wanted to. He flinched t my words but kept talking. _

"They don't but let me finish. The best don't make mistakes and you didn't, I did. I should have never called for them but I was afraid fro Frankie and that if you won and took me, they would kill him…" _He trailed off and I sighed, putting my forehead on his only because I couldn't use my bound hands. _

"Joe, it's ok. I wouldn't have taken you, I would have rather died and Frankie would have been ok. But I guess it is better this way for the family because obviously, I'm not dead. I am not mad at you for being a good brother but for cheating…" _I withdrew until I was leaning against the wall again. _"I am." _Joe looked to his hands. _"Its not my nature to hold a grudge Joe but what you did was completely uncalled for and wrong and you know it. LEMUR agents may not have the same rule as JONAS but we all know the laws of a fight and you broke them." _I looked to Joe again and he raised his gaze. _"I still love you Joe…but I am not sure if I can trust you."

_Joe sighed but the heavy emotions in his eyes lightened and he hugged me gently and kissed the top of my head, having no words and I didn't care really, he did this huggy moment all the time when we 'fought' over stupid things. He pulled away and looked to his watch and I knew this visit was being timed. _

"So, brothers?" _He asked hesitantly and I smiled small. _

"Always." _It was his turn to smile but just because we were brothers, did not revive my trust in Joe. _

"What did they do to you?" _Joe asked but I remained silent, sparring him the details he would hear in bragging later no doubt. But would it be better for him to hear it from me or a fellow agent? _"I want to hear it from you Nick."

_I sighed and looked away. _"Are you sure you want to know Joseph?" _I used his full name to emphasize the fact that this stuff was not for the faint hearted and I wasn't even sure it was for my brother. He was silent and then slowly nodded. _"I met three other JONAS operatives whose faces have been on the MIS list for over two years. One was my first mentor. I was there when all three died and each time, it could have been me. Do you still want to know?" _I looked back up to him to see a pale face but determined eyes. "_Well first I played a lovely game with my mentor, perhaps you are familiar with it? It is called Russian Roulette." _Joe paled and his fingers formed a gun and he put it to my slightly bruised temple. _"I won. Still want to hear more?" _I asked again and Joe seemed less sure but he nodded anyway. _"Oh the next game was the best by far." _I said, faking excitement. _"It was called 'Who Drowns First,' and I played it against two other JONAS agents and won. The best part was when I played ding dong ditch at deaths door…or was it when I watched the girl convulse and pa-"

"Stop it." _Joe ordered, white and eyes clenched closed and I did. He wanted to know and he needed to know what his people did. _"I don't believe you Nick. You're a JONAS of course you would make up those stories. The people here are the good guys; they wouldn't kill you! Viper fought back and was hurt getting held down, we don't do that damage on purpose!" _He yelled and I sighed, not bothering to fight back. _

"Blind." _I whispered and he didn't hear me and I closed my eyes again, done with him for now. _

"Nick?" _He asked. _

"Yeah?" _I answered without opening my eyes. _

"I'm sorry."

"You already covered that." _I told him and he sat next to me, not touching me but I knew he was there. _

"I know, but I am." _He told me and I leaned against him slightly, still not opening my eyes. _"Hey…remember when we were younger and I kind off left the food on the stove and it set on fire and you got burned?" _He randomly told me and I opened my eyes to look at him with incredulity. What brought this on? I nodded slowly and Joe smirked at my confused look. _"Remember how I got grounded for three months and you got me out of it?" _Another nod and a sliver of understanding. Joe smiled and left it at that. Joe would try and get me out of this, but I didn't need him, not yet. I had my own plan and if I knew Viper, he was staging a rebellion against the Boss and had gathered a team by know and was working out a plan. _

_A knock on the door and Joe patted my shoulder and left without another word and I felt terribly alone. _

* * *

_VIPER'S POV_

Ok, the plan was made and the twins had successfully gained access to the LEMUR video feed and we watched everything. We saw the hall, the torture rooms, Python's cell, everything. We all cringed when we watched the terror that went on in the underground level and we knew the security flaws of the whole building and where Python's stuff was being kept.

"Ok, Shark you sneak in on the night of the rescue because you can see and dodge infrared perfectly and nab Python's gear. Cricket, your surveillance, talk them out of any hard spots and sabotage the sensors. I will be in the river, testing everything out before we do this. Understood?" My voice rang loudly and everyone nodded.

"What about me?" Lion asked and I smiled at him. "You are with me underwater. If any LEMUR's follow, you have permission to take them out…but not to kill them of course." Lion smiled and cracked his knuckles. To him, everything was good when you bashed a few LEMUR skulls. The simple life without real brains.

* * *

JONAS' BOSS POV

I knew of Viper's rebellion and I didn't not stop it. It was a test, nothing more. If Python got out alive without their help like I knew he planned to, he was the best. And after that, if the JONAS operatives were successful in aiding him, they all got promoted to Python's team. My no good brother won't know what hit him. After all, mom didn't when dad 'died,' this was just a little beauty I call revenge.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Hey, I want you all to know that my father disowned me from wanting to become an author (authoress as I prefer) and he left on a business trip and still hasn't acknowledged my existence but like I have said in association with flamers I will NEVER stop writing because one person doesn't agree with it. I love it and apparently I am good at it. I am here to stay, no matter what issues I have at home, so if I complain about being at home, don't worry, my writing, my area of venting, my love and soul will never cease. _

**Nick: **_I am back…because I got scared of leaving you alone with Joe and Kevin's fate. Until Next Update! (Yes I stole her line!)_


	9. Game of Fire

**Chibiyu: **_Nick is back yay!!!!!! *glomps Nick*_

**Nick: **_I guess it's too late to run again huh?_

**Chibiyu: **_Major warning here; I was afraid to write this chapter. If you get squeamish easily, do NOT read. I HAD to add a lot of detail to show the difference of LEMUR and JONAS. I warned you. _

_STILL DON'T OWN JONAS…for which Nick is thankful. _

* * *

**JONAS' BOSS POV**

** I knew of Viper's rebellion and I didn't not stop it. It was a test, nothing more. If Python got out alive without their help like I knew he planned to, he was the best. And after that, if the JONAS operatives were successful in aiding him, they all got promoted to Python's team. My no good brother won't know what hit him. After all, mom didn't when dad 'died,' this was just a little beauty I call revenge. **

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

_ I was never more thankful that this was Spring Break. It made it so much easier covering up my mistake. That and finding out Macy was a JONAS spy and had been covering for Nick for years…so she promised to cover again, speaking only to Kevin and glaring at me whenever she had to look my way. I guess she wasn't as forgiving as Nick, whose trust I still had to earn. _

* * *

_MACY'S POV_

_ Viper, Lion, Cricket and Shark each played their part in saving Nick and I was doing mine. I was the cover and I held the secret of JONAS and of LEMUR and of Nick's capture from the world…well mainly his parents. But I had to do it and Nick could escape himself, but he couldn't become his own cover. Now…what should I do with Joe?_

_Should I rip off his face, pluck out his precious hair, one strand by one or should I send Nick on him…no, Nick will be too nice. Hmm…I could maul him when I am holding something sharp and 'accidently' send him to the hospital…no too dangerous. Why was this so difficult?_

_Oh right…I am a Super JONAS #1 fan…dang it. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ 36 hours to go and I a feeling the worst was soon coming. I had a feeling of darkness…despair…and of death. My death._

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

_ How could I have not seen, not known what my own fellow agents, my own company does to its prisoners? Nick had to be making it all up…he was a spy, lying came with the job…lying was the job. But then again…the fear in his eyes seemed so genuine…but LEMUR wouldn't ever do that, even to a JONAS operative, even to the JONAS best spy…would they?_

_How long could my cover story with Macy last? How long could Nick last before I found the perfect time to bust him out? Yes he did beat Van Dyke but he would have to be so much tougher to survive this…if what he told me was true that is. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ Joe didn't believe me about his company and I still couldn't trust him. I watched my door open but again, did nothing, even though I suspected I was about to see the worst of keeping the JONAS oath. _

"Guess what JONAS scum? It's time for my _favorite_ game." _LEMUR agent Crocodile sneered and I instantly scoffed at how stupid this guy was for wearing his badge. Idiot Platinum. _"But before we play this little game, let me tell you this; four out of five will die so why you don't tell me where your JONAS Head Quarter's is."

_He was really bribing me with that? All JONAS operatives knew that if lives had to be taken, chose to lesser route and that was the game. I would rather risk losing 4 lives, myself included, than the 400 that would die if I gave away anything…but why not go out with a laugh?_

"You want to know where the HQ is?" _I sighed, making it seem like I was really going to tell this fool. _

"Tell me."

_I smiled. _"It's up your ass." _I hated the taste the swear left on my tongue but it was worth it to see this guy inflate with anger. But it mattered not considering I only had about a 20% chance of living through this hour. _

_Croc growled and yanked me up by the hair and I forced myself to not growl and bite his hand off. No one touches my hair. He forced me into a fireproof room, judging from the burns and lacerations on the door and walls and floor and ceiling, and I faced the other four. I noted the fear in their eyes, three boys and a steely eyed girl, but each of them held relief; they were happy I didn't give in to them and deny the Oath. Their eyes told me they did the same thing. I nodded to them and they nodded back, one of the guys smiling. _

"Hope you scum like it hot." _Croc whispered before walking out and the floor suddenly reeked of gasoline. And a match was lit. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

On any other day with any other circumstance, I would have proudly strutted with my new Silver Elite badge gleaming on my chest. But under this circumstance, by betraying my little brother…that should not be honored. This badge would never symbolize achievements and bragging rights, but of horrid memories and bitter feelings it would bring.

But now I had influence and power. Now I could learn confidential things and help my little brother. Now I could finally earn back his trust.

"Stand tall Danger!" My Boss ordered and greeted. It was now or never.

"Sir?" I asked hesitantly and he looked back at me and stopped walking. "What is done with the captured JONAS agents?"

He smirked, reveling in the information. "We make them talk and if need be, we break them."

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ Fear, secrecy, pain; the downfalls of the even the best agents and all would eventually be the death of me. Secrecy caused fights, fights led to fear and possibly paranoia, and all that ultimately led to pain which inadvertently, could lead to death._

_The fire instantly erupted soundless, the smoke thoroughly covering the room as I pulled my shirt over my mouth and nose. I couldn't see a thing and I dove to the ground, finding no fresh air. Finding not a trace of the glow from the advancing fire, only hearing its merry crackle as it raced towards its victims. 4 would die. _

_And then the heat hit me. Burning me without the aid of the fire's lick, making me want to scream if I had the air. Suffocating, blinded, and already sweating, I knew that my chances to live had just dropped to zero. The girl screamed and all I could think over the deafening roar of flames was that no one would survive this…and she was the first victim. _

_I heard the ventilation system turn on and the air instantly cleared to show an orange colored room, the source too blinding to look at and I back up against the wall and watched, horrified as the fire claimed the girl's life. _

_Screeching and withered the fire consuming her, climbing up her clothes, blistering her bubbling skin, her blond hair turning to fire snakes that engulfed her. She clawed uselessly at the door, her nails falling as she left large gouges in blackened blood. Her screams died as she fell to the ground, withering and twitching as the fire hungrily fed. I convulsed as I watched her and one of the guys barfed as another prayed and the last just starred. Mesmerized like we all were. We wanted to look away, but we couldn't. We watched the fire eat away her skin until bone turned black as the flames leapt over her still form, the echo of her last scream still etched on what was left of her face. 3 more would die. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

I bumped into a girl walking down the street and apologized, my hand covering the note she had subtle slipped into my hand as I 'stumbled.'

**Sunlight faded to dusk and oceans swell. **

Oh no. Nick.

Could he last this game of fire until he escaped in 36 hours?

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ BEST. GAME. EVER. Please note the sarcasm in my own thoughts. _

_The remaining four of us were pressed onto the only remaining untouched portion, amazed the fire hadn't traveled as fast as originally thought. But that must have been purposefull to draw out the fear and pain. They were monsters. How could Joe not see that? _

_One guy jumped horribly as the fire came up next to him and he lost balance, falling face first into the lethal flames. He yelled out unintelligibly as his whole being caught fire and burned. _

"HELP ME!!!" _He yelled to us but we all stood and watched and I cried. We all wanted to help but if we did, the fire would consume us both. _"PLEASE!!! I HAVE A CHILD!" _He yelled again as the fire ate his hair, showing no mercy but again, we did nothing. Though we all cried for him and unnamed kid. How could they do this? Tearing him permanently away from his kid. Killing so many without second thoughts. _

_His pleas faded into one long agony filled scream as the fire raced and covered every inch of his body and that was when I realized that out clothes as prisoners, were infused with LEMUR's gun powder; extremely flammable and non combusting, promising us of death as soon as the fire touched us. As if in a trance, we watched him fall as his screams faded and again, we saw bone emerge and blacken…but this time, we saw his eyes. We saw the fear, the pain, and the fire engulfing them just before the light left. What a way to go…and something told me I was soon to be next. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

What did that mean? How did they break them? Was Nick in danger?

I looked over my shoulder as my heart seemed to contract in sudden fire. I sat down in a chair as the emotion overwhelmed me, along with sorrow and my vision seemed to flash orange for a mere second and I heard what sounded of flames. And the last thing I could feel was unimaginable pain.

I blinked and it was over. What the heck was that?

But somehow I knew.

Somehow, I knew someone I loved was in trouble.

Somehow, I knew it was Nick.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I couldn't get their yells out of my head and I couldn't stop seeing them getting eaten in the flames bite. I couldn't help thinking of Joe and how I left him without trust. Of Kevin and how I couldn't remember my last words to him. Of mom and dad who had no idea that I was even in danger. And of Frankie who was in danger because of this. If I died here, did it mean my family was safe?_

_The flames tongues reached out and almost touched us and then they popped and raced to us, hitting us all at the same time and we all screamed in surprise and pain. My nose was suddenly clogged with the horrid smell of burning flesh and death. My leg was tensed as pain shoot up and down faster than lighting and completely indescribable. I think I was screaming, but I was too lost in the paroxysm to hear myself. _

_The searing burn wasn't enough to make me fall into unconsciousness but enough to make we want to die. Now. I wasn't able to follow the flames progress nor was I able to tell if I was still standing or withering on the floor. I wasn't able to tell if the others were alive and watching. I wasn't able to tell if I was even close to death. All I could tell was of they agony embedded in my very bones. I could feel the fire scorching everything from my bones and blood to me heart and eyes. _

_Would it be worth it to live? Forever impaired? _

_But none of that mattered now. I heard myself scream, a blood curling, high pitched, loud whine that was filled with all of the distress and torment that I was being forced to endure. And the fire seemed to enter my dry throat and the smoke seemed to thicken…no…it wasn't…the smoke…it was me. _

_I felt the pain. _

_I saw the blackness. _

_I saw the light. _

_I saw death. _

_I heard death. _

_And now…I felt…_

* * *

**Chibiyu…**_I warned you. I cried writing this. Ok I only cried because when I get an idea, it comes like a movie in my head and I write what I see. I saw all of this happening and toned it down for you. All the withering, the clawing, the screaming…*shudders* Until Next Update!_

_And by the way, Friday-Sunday I will not be able to update because I will be at Chicago. _


	10. Plan of Action

**Chibiyu: **_Back with talking and writing this story. _

**Nick: **_Finally. Am I dead again?_

**Chibiyu: **_Um…I haven't figured that out yet. _

**Nick: **_…only you. _

_IF I OWNED JONAS…well, you all would know. And sadly, I don't. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**_I saw the light. _**

**_I saw death. _**

**_I heard death. _**

**_And now…I felt…_**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

Hang on Nick.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

JOE'S POV

Something felt terribly wrong.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

FRANKIE'S POV

If Joe's company could so easily kidnap me…what were they doing to Nick?

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

VIPER'S POV

There are two things no one knows about JONAS until you're in. One: you must swear upon your life to uphold the JONAS oath because without it, LEMUR would run us down. Two: Every JONAS operative has a tiny chip implant in their skull. It's safe and needed. It serves as a 7 second killer if the agent wishes it in capture, it stores information on the operative to preserve his or her memories after death, and it stimulates the healing part of the brain. The part no one really understands except us. It makes permanent damage impossible and it even heals diseases like cancer and diabetes. But Python still had to act around his family. I was hoping that chip was saving Pyth like it did me. I knew the LEMUR torture; it wasn't fun.

But why did they torture? JONAS never left a mark. I knew that because before I was a Silver, I worked their. Everyone did at least once to learn the art. We did _nothing _what LEMUR did and we didn't even break them mentally. And yet, we still had more information than them. Ha. In your face LEMUR.

"Viper?" Lion whispered and I nodded, looking at them via the video chat in our eye screen.

"I'm ready. 15 hours and counting team." I replied and Cricket sent me a request for a private chat, which I accepted. "Cricket?"

"Vip…what if Pyth didn't make it? After all the things they do in there…" She trailed off, her fear for her friend showing clearly in her voice.

I smiled small, having worried the same. "Cricket, come on. This is _Python _we are talking about. Look at what he's done! Breaking in and out of the most highly secured places without a trace, _on his own. _Bugging the LEMUR HQ, _on his own. _Going through high level torture methods our own company provides so we can be ready, _on his own. _If anyone can get out of this place, it's out Pyth."

I saw her smile, renewed hope in her eyes. "Let's get this done. For Python!"

For Nick indeed.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

JONAS BOSS POV

Let's see how far Viper's little rescue get will get before my brother finds out…but then again…it is Python.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

JOE'S POV

Oh crap. Crap doesn't' even cover it! This is bad, bad, bad, BAD!

I managed to get the information out of Croc what happened to the newly brought in Silver Elite JONAS and he went mad with laughter.

"Dude, we got to play three games with him! Russian Roulette, Drowning and the Fire is going on right now! I hope he dies…" He trailed off looking happy. The fire game? Wait…Nick wasn't lying.

"The fire game?" I asked, knowing the other two just by their names and the death rates I managed to pull from them.

"Yeah…we put five JONAS silent's in the Black room and light a fire. Four die and the one that lives will be too injured for anything but…well, anything really."

My heart stopped at that. Oh God…Nick…I hope you are as good as they all say…but that won't matter here…I have to get you out of here…so please…be the one that lives!

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ Fire lashed out from behind my closed eyes, creating a movie only I could see. I saw the girl go down, clawing at the door, leaving trails of blood. I saw the man screaming for help because of his kids and family. I heard the others scream and the fire bite my legs and climb. I felt something worse than pain, worse than anything ever before, and it wasn't going away. _

_Wasn't everything supposed to leave in death? The pain? The heartbeat…wait…_

_I beat the odds._

_Four were dead._

_I lived. In agony. Each breath brought an explosion of hurt and I could still feel the fire consuming my flesh, though I knew it had no been put out. I couldn't move from the pain and the small of my own burnt skin was disgusting but I had to bear it. It was actually worse than the time Joe covered himself in garbage to scare Kevin…and then tripped on my bed. Yeah…not fun…_

_But this was a million times worse, no exaggeration. But at least I was alive. At least my family's hearts were spared…unlike those before me._

_I think I mourned for them, but I could feel nothing by the pain of the burns. _

_And then I remembered the implant in my skull and nearly cried in relief. With this much damage I would have been paralyzed and have breathing problems for the rest of my life. But thanks to JONAS, in a week or two, everything would be alright again. _

_I opened my eyes slowly, pleased to find the action did not hurt and refrained form looking at myself as I glanced at my watch. 14 hours. I can do this. I have to. _

_I took a deep breath and looked at myself and nearly screamed from the sight. I can't even begin to describe the fear my blackened and smoking skin sent through my heart. I can't fathom a guess how to anyone would react to the black mess of limbs, bone and blood. But not all of me was burned. Some parts were tomato red, like my right fingers and right neck and shoulder. But everything else was terrible. If I didn't have JONAS tech and the promise it would work, I would have killed myself here and now. _

_I didn't move, feigning the very real pain and I pretended to black out. But really I was gathering strength and reviewing my plans because as soon as my watch beeped at dawn, I was gone. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

I walked into our giant loft bedroom and saw Joe starring at his hands in worry. I wish I could tell him everything but I can't. I can't tell him Nick is ok…well alive. I can't tell him my part in all of this. I can't even comfort him because he would lie.

"Earth to Joe?" I called and he looked up and tried to smile. "Are you ok?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah…Stella and I just got into a fight…She wanted me to be in blue but I told her that was the last award show color. I am waiting for her to call back…as you know she will." Nice acting little brother. If I hadn't known better, I would have believed you.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

I hated lying to my unknowing brother. I hated knowing that Nick could be dead and he had no idea. I hated this. But the most I hated was that it was my entire fault.

So I lied. It was _very _probable to Kevin that Stella and I got into another fashion fight; it happened like four times a week. But it was still a lie. One Stella would probably verify. But it was still a terrible lie. I crawled into bed with a heavy heart.

And if Nick wasn't the one that made it…

What have I done?

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ 6 hours to go. _

"You seem to be a quick healer…like all the other JONAS scum." _Crocodile sneered as he walked into my cell, covering his surprise that I was sitting. It was true. Thanks to the chip implant all of the red burns have faded to nothing and I wasn't bald anymore, thank god. I had about an inch of hair and in two hours it would be normal again, thank god. Again. The worst of my burns were better but they still hurt like no there and cracked when I moved and bleed. But I had to ignore the pain and focus. _"How do you heal so fast?"

_I smiled and glared but said nothing. He knelt in front of me and touched the small portion of flawless skin on my hand, awe written on his face. I didn't move away. I had to make them think I was still incapable of too much movement. I had to keep them unaware. _

"JONAS agents are built of strong stuff." _Croc commented dryly with a scowl. _"But they all still die in the end."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

As soon as midnight came, I was up and working out a plan. I wanted Nick out of LEMUR HQ by dawn and I needed to perfect everything. I couldn't just waltz in and break him out…unfortunately. I had to loop video feed, dodge infrared on the floor above, and pick a huge lock that was over 15 tumblers, the works. And I had to do it without ANYONE finding out.

This would be fun…

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

VIPER'S POV

Lion and I gauged the depth of the river and found that it was perfect for someone to dive off the top of the building into. Which we assumed was Python's plan. Because he never took the easy way out and he knew the top floors better than the bottom.

The water was cold but it wasn't too bad and the current was just enough to hide the fact that two enemy agents hid under it with JONAS underwater motors. We used the night vision function on our goggles instead of risking light. Somewhere above the surface, Shark and cricket were carrying out their own assignments. After all, six hours is not a lot of time for a spy.

You can blink…and the time is gone and your mission…failed.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

Ten minutes to go. Wow time flies.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ Ten minutes to go…and no one around. Why not be a little early? _

_I stood, holding back a wince and forcing the pain from my mind as I approached the door. I quickly inspected it and found the electric current had been shut off and the camera on it was on a loop. Good ol' Viper. My fingers skimmed over the miniature lock and I smiled. Only 17 tumblers? Childs play. I took the rogue nail I had secretly taken from the fire room and in seconds the lock was open before me. _

_But I didn't open the door immediately. I listened. Nothing. Very slowly I pushed it open and I smiled at what I saw. All of the LEMUR guards were sleeping on the floor thanks to their emergency sleeping gas in their vents. Ha, I loved it when enemy weapons backfired against them. I crept silently out the door and stealthily ran down the hall, meeting no obstacles. Too easy. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

I ran in HQ 7 minutes too early and I was shocked when I saw all of them sleeping on the floor and the sleeping gas tanks empty. Why?

Nick.

I ran down to his cell, knowing I wouldn't need any of the precautions I readied and bust open te door in a minute, but it was empty.

Nick!

He can't have gone out the front, I cam that way and there was no back so…the roof! But first…As I ran I checked the vault with his stuff and I found it empty. I also checked the prisoner status and found he was the only living JONAS operative here…the others died yesterday.

Nick…

I ran up and to the roof, figuring he would use his shoes to fly away but that was not what I saw. I nearly fainted at what I saw.

"NICK!"

He spun around, his eyes wide but the surprise turned to uncertainty to a glare when I moved towards him. He was standing barefoot on the roof but that was not what startled me. I saw the bleeding and cracked burns but I didn't want to believe it. He had lived but at a terrible cost. But wait…how was he standing right now? That looked so painful and bad…

"Nick?" I asked lightly, knowing I wouldn't need more but he didn't answer. "Are you…ok?" Again no answer. He had been telling the truth. He had kept his JONAS secrets and he had seen his fellow agents die. How could he be ok? But he couldn't have done all of this alone. He had to have reinforcements to pick him up…

A cricket sounded a few times and Nick smiled. He ran to the edge of the building and I screamed when I remembered he wasn't wearing his shoes of a jetpack. But he didn't care. He jumped straight over the edge of the building.

My heart stopped.

I ran and grabbed a jet pack from the hidden panel and jumped over as well. I used full thrust to catch up with him and to my surprise; Nick punched me hard in the jaw and managed to kill the jet pack in one strike. He tried to push me from him but I didn't let go, shielding him from the waters impact.

And then underwater, something pulled me off of him and I opened my eyes to see Viper handing Nick underwater equipment and something nailed me in the gut. Nick spun around to look at me and is eyes connected with whoever was hitting me, which is a hard feat underwater, and the blows stopped. The agent let me go and swam over to Nick and they were obviously talking but Nick waved them off. He looked to me and I nodded and he smiled.

I wouldn't tell anyone. I would go home and act oblivious. But something told me I had earned Nick's trust back. Something told me he knew what I had tried to do for him.

Viper touched Nick's shoulder and Nick winced a bit but nodded before grabbing a handle on the motor thingy and it pulled them off. I swam to the surface and two girls with JONAS badges helped me up and out. They smiled and gave me a towel before running off, Nick's stuff in their arms.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_VIPER'S POV_

I flinched when I saw the damage Python had taken and Cricket was instantly on him, bandaging the burns and putting soothing/healing medicine on them. Her gentle fingers not even making Pyth wince.

We were at my house, which had a secret spy base by the way, and Nick was happy to see us all and we were happy to see him alive.

"Pyth, you need to know…we broke away from JONAS to save you. They didn't want you saved. The boss said you…"

"Dishonored her and the company and were better off dead?" He finished and we all nodded. "I knew it. I only hoped you would do this for me and you did. I can never thank you enough or repay you."

"You don't need to." Lion whispered, shocking us all because he wasn't one to speak. Nick smiled at him, which was about the only thing he could do.

"Who did what?" Nick asked looking around. "Wait, let me guess. Cricket and Shark, you both got my stuff back and lopped the feed and dismantled the security didn't you?" They nodded looking very proud. "Lion and Viper, you both waited for me and Lion could beat up any agent that threatened everything, am I correct?"

He was. As always.

"What about you? What happened to you?" Shark asked and Nick sighed.

"I watched 7 agents die and none of the broke the JONAS Oath." They all relaxed but tensed again when the words sunk in. "One died in Russian Roulette versus me. Two died in one of LEMUR's drowning games. And four in the fire." He clenched his blackened knuckles and I bit my lip as I watched the skin break. But Nick didn't acknowledge it. "I was the lucky one each time."

I never heard his voice sound so bitter and cold. I have never seen the hate inscribed on his face. And none of us had ever seen the tears in his eyes.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_WOULD YOU GUYS RATHER WEAR A TUTU OR STILLETTO'S FOR A FULL DAY???Random I know. And yes this chapter was supposed to be quick with time and all that. This story is close to being over, idk how many chapters left but it is close. Until Next Update!_


	11. Past Deaths

**Chibiyu: **_Way to not answer my last question. Lol. I would definitely wear the tutu. _

**Nick: **_I think Joe would too. He told us heels kill your feet. _

**Chibiyu: **_The Single Ladies dance?_

**Nick: **_Yeah. _

_I OWN THE PLOT, LEMUR, AND MY OC'S BUT NOT THE FAMOUS CHARACTER'S OR JONAS!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**VIPER'S POV**_

**"I watched 7 agents die and none of them broke the JONAS Oath." They all relaxed but tensed again when the words sunk in. "One died in Russian Roulette versus me. Two died in one of LEMUR's drowning games. And four in the fire." He clenched his blackened knuckles and I bit my lip as I watched the skin break. But Nick didn't acknowledge it. "I was the lucky one each time." **

**I never heard his voice sound so bitter and cold. I have never seen the hate inscribed on his face. And none of us had ever seen the tears in his eyes. **

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

He made it. Thank the Heavens, he lived. But we lost tracking on him and his members after they left the river. Ingenious on Nick's part if I do say so myself. But he is three points shy…or is that just a cover up?

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. It was the dead of night, Joe sleeping in his bed, Nick "sleeping over" at a "friends" house. Our parent's were bound to get suspicious eventually. But he would be home soon. I knew it.

I yawned as I pulled up Shark and Cricket's files after 3 hours of hacking into the various components of JONAS database. Man, it took me only 30 minutes to crack LEMUR's. I hit their file and was bombarded with more security and I smacked my head. Who designed this system?!?!? Wait…Nick did…well; he had the idea for it. Crap. It was going to be a long night.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ Ow. _

_I held back a wince as I moved and I felt Shark's eyes on me, watching the burns crack. She pursed her lips and grabbed the first aid kit, eyeing me seriously. I sighed, having held back on that until after I was debriefed and I finally nodded to her. She smiled and skipped over to me and did her magic. Whether with security or medical, Shark was the girl for the job. _

_Shark shook her fire red hair from her face, pushing back the straight strands behind her tiny ears, her black eyes narrowing as she concentrated. The only difference of the two twins was that Shark had a scar under her right eye and Cricket had a scar under her left. If you knew which side was which girl, you were fine. But most people didn't. In fact, only Viper, Lion and I did. _

_I didn't even fell her feather light touch as I watched her small fingers dance and bandaged and do whatever she had to over the worst of the burning. _

"Without the chip, you would be dead." _She bluntly stated and I nodded knowing the same fact. _"You look like death." _She again bluntly stated, but that was her way, blunt and right to the point. Which is why Cricket was the favorite of the twins. She was smart and made the truth nice but still forward. She could hold her tongue, unlike Shark, but she lacked the bite that Shark had, preferring to be more quiet and to sing when needed. _

_Cricket walked into the room and looked oddly at me, always knowing when someone was thinking about her. _

"Hey Python." _She greeted, plopping down on the orange coach next to me. _"I never understood Viper's fascination with orange." _She laughed as we looked at the orange chairs, paintings and cabinets in Viper's abode. I didn't get it either. _"But I guess some things are better left unknown." _She shook her head, a smile still on her face, contracting to her sister's scowl. _

_They were so different and yet they were mirror images. _

"That should do it!" _Shark sprang to her feet and sat on my other side, sighing. _"You're lucky Pyth."

"Unlike our parents." _Cricket finished. I knew the story well. They were both orphans. LEMUR operatives set fire to their house after they found out their father was the maker of some JONAS weapons. It was night, the girls were seven. Now 16, they spent every waking moment training to kill the ones that murdered their parents. _

"I can see it now…in your marks." _Shark whispered, her eyes lost and sad. _

**_FLASHBACK-SHARK'S POV_**

**I woke up when Sofia cried out next to me. Another night, another nightmare. As the older sister by three minutes, it was my job to drag my butt out of bed and to comfort her. **

**"There, there Fia, what happened sis?" I whispered as she hugged me. **

**"Fire happened Safia. Fire burning the house…mommy and daddy stuck inside…" She whispered shakily. But she didn't cry. Never in my whole seven years have I seen my baby sister cry. Maybe it was because both of us were prodigies, or maybe we were just strong. No…it was because we were overprotected. We never had a _reason _to cry. I doubted we even knew how to. **

**"It wasn't really Fia." I cooed and hugged her. **

**"I know Saf." She pulled away but did not smile like I expected her too. "Can we go outside for a minute? I need air." She whispered and I nodded. **

**I opened out first story window and climbed out, helping her, the shorter one, down. We ran to the sidewalk and walked along, knowing exactly how to take care of ourselves. And that was when it happened. **

**A scream tore through the night and an orange glow crept to our backs. We each turned, recognizing our mother's yell and we screamed as loud as we could. Our house was on fire. **

**"This is my dream!" Sofia yelled to me, tugging on my arm. Dad yelled for us on the inside but we stayed here. We were not going into a burning building. We were only seven. We saw four figures leap on the rooftop and jump off into the night. I ran forward as something silvery fell form one of them and I picked it up with a stick, not knowing it was hot. **

**_LEMUR SILVER ELITE_**

**What was LEMUR? What was a Silver Elite?**

**"They killed mom and dad." Sofia suddenly stated. "The screaming is over." And it was. **

**And the fire still raged on, overtaking everything we knew and loved. In a split second, it had all been taken from us. From that moment, we both vowed to take out who ever did this. We both vowed that LEMUR, whatever it was, would dearly pay for messing with Safia and Sofia Brown. **

**END-**_NICK'S POV_

_Shark blinked and came out of the memory the same time Cricket stood up and hugged her. I smiled at the closeness of the sisters. It reminded me of Joe, Kevin and me…before all of this secrecy. Before I decided to ruin my life. _

"You didn't ruin your life Pyth." _Cricket told me, using her weird face reading abilities. _"You only added a new chapter to your story."

_Shark nodded. _"Happy or sad, it will only shape who you are today."

"And we like who you are becoming." _They finished together before hugging me gently. _

_They were right. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

I can't sleep! Even though Nick is safe, I still can't sleep knowing he was hurt and almost killed and everything LEMUR told me was a lie! But if I quit I died or had my memory of it removed and I couldn't do that because a dead man can't help Nick and if I forget, he is alone.

I wonder what Kevin is doing…

Sleeping probably is 3 am.

I miss Nick.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_VIPER'S POV_

Like the annoying friend I was I literally forced Nick to lay down and go to sleep instead of researching more about LEMUR and JONAS relationships. It was not easy. I wonder how his brother's did it?

"Hey Viper?" Lion asked suddenly and I jumped, not used to hearing his surprisingly soft voice. He scratched his bald head with a well muscled arm, contemplating what should be said. "What will happen if JONAS finds out we did this and LEMUR will soon find out Python's gone…what do we do now?"

"We can't go back to JONAS." Cricket whispered, coming into the room, shockingly alone. "Not when we know they let all of our friends die so easily in LEMUR."

"And we can't go to LEMUR, obviously…" I thought aloud. "The best bet is to learn what we can about both companies, ignore the lies they both shown us and build a resistance. We can't let these to 'infections' fester." I stated, using a metaphor Cricket would understand best.

Lion nodded. "So we will take down both companies before they take down each other. But how? Even with Python it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Lion." Python quietly stated from the door and we all jumped, not noticing him until now. I glared at him but he ignored me, his eyes lost in thought. "I have an idea…" But he didn't elaborate, he just turned and walked back into the room and shut the door.

Cricket looked annoyed that she couldn't read his face and Lion looked lost. I was patient. I knew how Python worked. And I also knew that there was no way he was still in that room.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_ I had to confirm what I just learned. I couldn't sit and twiddle my thumbs. So I left the house out the window, running along, ignoring the searing pain every time I moved the wrong way. But I made no sound and was virtually invisible in the night. I neared my destination and pulled out a tracking chip I had found whilst in LEMUR and I activated it with caution. _

_I watched a window open and the person look right at me, though I knew they couldn't see me before closing the window silently. I turned off the tracker when the front door opened. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_CRICKET'S POV_

I sat with my sister and Lion, knowing Python was in danger because he stupidly left the hideout. Well…He must have known what he was doing. Python _never _did anything stupid and overly risky.

"I'm worried." Lion whispered and we both hugged him, knowing he hated the unknown. But he never told us why and I could never read it from his eyes. It was annoying, to say the least. But I wouldn't press him. If his past scarred him so much he wouldn't talk about it, then why open old wounds?

But I do know this; his past was worse than mine.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

JONAS'S BOSS

So Python was alive? I knew he wouldn't die in that horrid place. But I also knew he no longer worked as a JONAS agent, along with the rebel group of his.

I turned to my computer and stripped their statuses from the database, knowing they would never even want it again. But it felt good. They were traitors for not coming back. They were still traitors even if they worked against LEMUR.

My brother, LEMUR's Head…he would pay for what he did to other agents before Python. Here at JONAS they didn't even receive a scratch and exited the same way they entered, but of course, with no memory of us. LEMUR broke their bodies and preferred to kill instead of interrogate. To use fear instead of inducing courage. It sickened me.

I touched the photo of my mother and scowled.

"Don't worry mom, I will avenge you soon."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

LEMUR'S BOSS

My sister thought she was so cool because she led the top spy agency in the world. But she was a fake, a fraud, she never could stomach the spy game. Just like our mother. And father was right to leave her and then kill her. And now I had to finish what father started, taking down JONAS so only one company could remain; LEMUR.

This is going to be a fun war.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

"Why are you here?" _The figure asked, walking outside starring right at me. I said nothing, my signature thing, I just let my face say it al for me. _"You really are the best. I'm proud Python." _So he knew my agent name? Not surprising. I knew his. _

"I'm not the best. Far from it." _I answered shortly and he smiled. _

"Always modest of your talents." _He laughed and I crossed my arms, not missing how his eyes darted to the coverings of my burns. _"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"A small price to pay to keep LEMUR from the JONAS secrets." _I responded without a care and he stiffened. _

"JONAS Oath? Is it really worth it?" _Was he testing me? I looked at him. No. It wasn't a test, just a poorly thought out question. _

"It is." _I whispered and he pursed his lips. _

"There's more to life than keeping an Oath Python." _He reminded me. _

"I know there is. But if I gave it away, I would have died a traitor instead of free." _I started. _"But you are right. Family and friends are more important than some Oath." _I stepped into the light and watched him take in every mark that was shown. _"That's why I need you Kevin."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_A little short, sorry. 3 chapters until over guys. Until next Update!_

_No time for proof reading. _


	12. GSA

**Chibiyu: **_Basically I have the worst case of writers block since the term block was invented._

**Nick: **_…I am so glad I got over that…even though reliving my worst day was unneeded…I am going to kill Krunchy Kats._

**Chibiyu: **_Now Nicholas, I have an 'A-ok' to kill ANYTHING/ONE from silvereyed angel and you don't. Be nice._

_JONAS WOULD BE 10X MORE SHIRTLESS IF I OWNED IT!...and sadly…they all have shirts on._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NICK'S POV**_

**"There's more to life than keeping an Oath Python." _He reminded me._**

**"I know there is. But if I gave it away, I would have died a traitor instead of free." _I started. _"But you are right. Family and friends are more important than some Oath." _I stepped into the light and watched him take in every mark that was shown. _"That's why I need you Kevin."**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

Of course my little brother figured it out.

"Why do you need me?" I asked feigning ignorance but he didn't buy it. He crossed his arms and just looked at me intently. He knew I knew. But how?

"You've always been so easy to read Kev." He joked, smirking a little and I couldn't help but smile small too. His smile faded though and his eyes became hard. "And I dug into our family a little when I found out Joe was a LEMUR. I needed to know you weren't either. But what I found out…was not what I expected."

I looked at him oddly. How had he been able to dig into that? The security was amazing in my company and no one could ever get into it without knowing how. "How?"I asked shakily, knowing if he got into it, any terrorist could. "How did you know I am part of the GSA?" my hands shook with urgency and slight panic and Nick smiled winningly.

"I didn't." He admitted.

"WHAT?" I screamed, all panic gone and replaced by anger. He tricked me! He used his Jedi mind powers and tricked me!

"I had a hunch and I took a risk. You caved faster than I thought." He laughed. "If you weren't an agent, I would have just erased your memory Kev. But you caved." I was beyond angry. But not at Nick, but myself. I should have been harder to crack! Dang it! "I never thought you would be in the Governmental Spy Agency Kevin. Never." Nick stated, looking at me oddly. "But we all have our secrets."

I laughed at that. Yes we all _did _have secrets. Ours just happened to be we were spies working for and against the government and with that, our cover was being rock stars and high school students. Well technically I was a college student taking college classes in a high school. But that is far from the point I am trying to make.

"But why do you need me?" I asked with real curiosity and Nick kicked the ground, not meeting my gaze.

"I have to dismantle JONAS and LEMUR."

"Why?" I asked, knowing the answer but I had to make sure he did. But for some reason, that question angered him.

"Why?" He whispered hotly. "Because look at what they both are doing to families! To what they did to Joe and me! To how they order their agents to kill other people and spy on them because of some stupid family grudge! It's sick and it needs to stop!" I opened my mouth, but he kept ranting. "I saw first hand what LEMUR did to my friends, my fellow agents. I watched them die because I had the strength to live! I've seen JONAS break the minds of LEMUR agents without putting one scratchy on their body and that isn't much better! I've seen families get killed for one person's punishment. It's so…" He searched for the right words and it didn't look like he found them.

"Messed up?" A new voice offered and we both looked up in shock to see Joe leaning out the window, eyeing Nick sadly. "You're right Nick. It is. Look what my own people did to you."

Nick shrugged like it didn't matter. "I've had worse." He tried to lie but I knew.

"No you haven't." I forcefully said, earning a glare from Nick and Joe disappeared from the window only to reappear at my side. "You said it yourself Nick. You've seen so many of your friends, teachers, and comrades die only survive each time. You feel guilty that you lived and they did not." I bluntly stated. Nick said nothing as he kept his gaze firmly on his feet. Joe shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Nick, this isn't an interrogation bro. Kevin's just trying to help." Joe seemed to process everything. "Wait..why is Kevin trying to help?" He looked rapidly between me and Nick.

"It's alright Joe." Nick quietly reassured him. "Kevin's a GSA agent."

Joe looked at me like I had grown three heads. "What's GSA?"

"Does LEMUR tell you anything?" I mused and nick blushed for some reason.

"Umm Kev? JONAS and LEMUR…they don't know GSA exists…" HE stuttered, embarrassed and I whirled over to him.

"Then how do you?" I earned a small smirk.

"You did say something about me being the best…"

"So much for modesty."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

VIPER'S POV

I was up waiting in the room I gave Nick when he came silently through the window.

"Hey Viper." He said, rather sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the bed and he sighed, falling into it.

"And stay there this time." I ordered, walking out to him chuckling. He knew I wouldn't ask him why he felt compelled to leave. A spy's got to do what a spy's got to do.

Something my own brother always told me, before he…passed…on a JONAS mission. But that is what drives me. His loyalty to JONAS was what made me get as far as I had. He inspired me to become the best operative I could. And I did. For him. But as I look back on it now, so many flaws were in the mission and most of them were his. And even today, I never knew the purpose of that mission. I never knew why he had to go.

But now I suspected the purpose of that mission, was for his death.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_That's all I got and will have for awhile and I wanted to update. Sorry for the lameness and shortness. Hopefully something will come to me soon. And yes, it is 3 chapters _


	13. Shedding Skins

**Chibiyu: **_Here it is! Finally I know. _

**Nick: **_It didn't take that long. _

**Chibiyu: **_It feels like it. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**VIPER'S POV**_

**Something my own brother always told me, before he…passed…on a JONAS mission. But that is what drives me. His loyalty to JONAS was what made me get as far as I had. He inspired me to become the best operative I could. And I did. For him. But as I look back on it now, so many flaws were in the mission and most of them were his. And even today, I never knew the purpose of that mission. I never knew why he had to go. **

**But now I suspected the purpose of that mission, was for his death. **

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_VIPER'S POV_

_Imagine my surprise when I woke up to find Python out cold in bed, Shark and Cricket making a large and good smelling breakfast, and Joe and Kevin sitting on the couch with Lion. Everything was goo-JOE AND KEVIN SITTING ON MY COUCH?_

_What ere they doing here? An enemy spy and a mundane commoner? What? Oh no…what will happen when Kevin see's Nick? I think Hell just about froze over. _

"Relax Viper." _Cricket stated, waving her hand at me. _"Pyth sent for them."

_I looked to the two who had no business being here. Joe smiled at my glare and Kevin looked tired, meeting my glare head on with a curious expression. _

"Well, I think I will confirm that with Python." _I told them, heading towards his door. But surprisingly, Lion stood and blocked my path with his bulk. _

"We only just got him to stop working and sleep." _Joe explained, Lion backing up the story with a sharp nod. _

"But…why are you here?" _I demanded, changing tact to protect my friends. _

"Relax, will you?" _Shark ordered, punching my roughly in the shoulder and into a chair that faced the two brothers. _"And don't make this an interrogation!" _She stood behind me while Cricket finished the food, tapping her foot in an annoyed way. _"Kevin, tell him before I rip off his senseless head."

_Kevin nodded a I growled at Shark, who swatted me on the head. _"Viper, have you ever heard of the GSA?"

_No. Freaking. Way. Not another agency!_

"No I haven't." _I told them, my voice indifferent. _

_Kevin smiled. _"Only one other person has that isn't in it."

"Nick." _We all chorused, laughing lightly. _

"But anyway," _Kevin continued, _"It stands for Governmental Spy Agency, and we have been monitoring JONAS and LEMUR for a good while. But its time for them to be shut down."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I felt a cold breeze hit my face and I was instantly alert. My window had been closed when I had first lain down. I stayed still and pretended to be asleep, trying to access the intruder's intentions. But they didn't move. I heard them breathing and I heard their initial footstep but so far, nothing. But I didn't let down my guard. I shifted in a way that wouldn't tell the person I was awake, but at the same time, it gave me a better position to spring up and fight. I had the person move towards me and it suddenly got harder to keep still and breathe like a sleeping person. A hand lightly touched my shoulder. _

_I snapped open my eyes, my hand instantly on the wrist of the intruder and twisting hard, not enough to break, but enough as a warning. But the person laughed and I saw her face. _

_No. _

_And then I saw the infrared dots of red on my chest. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

Their reactions were not what I was expecting. What I expected was dismay, disproval and arguments. But no, all of them instantly agreed.

"We suspected this when our Boss told us Nick was better off dead because he got captured." Shark started, throwing her fire hair over her shoulder.

"And as she told us not to help Nick because the best don't get captured." Cricket finished. "And Lion's known it for awhile…he never did want to join." Lion nodded in confirmation. Viper was curiously silent, his eyes not leaving Nick's door.

"What is it?" Joe asked, seeing the same thing.

Viper blinked. "I heard footsteps. Either Nick's up…or something else is."

We all bolted to the door, but Viper stayed where he was, like he knew it was too late. I threw the door open and saw nothing. No one. Nothing.

The window was closed, Nick's bed was empty….there was nothing.

"Look!" The twins pushed passed my, Shark going to Nick's bed ad Cricket kneeling on the floor by the window.

"Blood."

"Footprints."

"Duct tape." Lion pointed to the floor by Shark and sure enough, there was a small piece of crumpled duct tape.

"Five people stood here, one moved forward to Nick's bed…" Cricket moved like she was walking like the intruder, mimicking his or her footsteps perfectly.

"There were weapons on Nick, like this…" Shark stood and jumped to the window, avoiding the footprints and she held out her arms and gun in an easy and unrushed motion. "All of them held weapons."

Cricket was over by Nick's bed now. "The girl, by the size and style of the footprints left, stood here, presumably bound and gagged Nick and they took him. But he wouldn't have gone willingly."

"They did have weapons." Viper's voice called and he heard him rummaging through something. "They took him as bait. See if you can find a message or something." He ordered, walking over to us, a finger print finder in his hand. It was low tech, but it would work fine. He started at the window while Joe and Lion looked around for a note. I pulled out my GSA phone and told my boss what happened.

"Guys, we need to prepare and recruit. This is the first step of the war."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_Ok, where have I seen this before? Threaten the best with his life over his brothers and kidnap him. So uncreative, even for JONAS. And now they were going to do what to me? Ah, who cares. I was just sitting in my Boss's office, waiting for her to come and kill me, thinking about what my brother's and team would do to end this. Recruit, no doubt. Kevin's 100 people couldn't take out two companies. I wonder, as long as I was here, why not get the message out?_

_I stood and stretched, eyeing the room and smiling as I remembered the Boss was a woman and she ad almost killed the person that put a camera in her room before she tore it from the wall. I tested this room weekly for camera's and various spyware and never found any. Was it really this easy?_

_I sat in her chair and effortlessly hacked into the mainframe. Hacking was one of my specialties, and it was a skill most lacked. Time for a little coded message. _

**God's are falling and Titan's shall rise. **

_I sent it to every JONAS member, whether they knew the code or not. Viper and I made it a point to get as may of our close friends in on our code as possible and it never once reached the ears of the Boss's. Except now. _

_God's are falling just means that the rivalry of our companies (the God's) is rising into a war. Titan's rising just means, we the Titan's, have to stop it and dismantle the companies. Simple, for anyone that knows the code. _

_I sat back in my allotted chair as the door opened. _

"Python." _My Boss hissed, sitting behind her chair. Looks like I was going to face a woman's scorn. Crap. Rule number 14, Hel hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Perhaps more of a warning than a rule, but it was not a joke. _"You're a traitor to us."

_I didn't bother nodding. It was true, we both knew it. _

"And that leads to your execution." _She told me, as if I didn't already know. _"It is a shame. We need you on our side…but you chose differently. Will you repent and fight with us again? Turn your back to your enemies once and for all?" _How stupid did she think I am? Or was she just hopeful?_

"I will not turn my back on my brother." _I told her, leaving Kevin out of this. They couldn't have known yet. No one outside of GSA knew, unless you were me or you were told by Kevin. _

"Very well." _She sighed, looking at me sadly. _"And so the world loses a talent soul." _She stood and I stood. She walked me out and others stopped what they were doing, whether training or perfecting aim or making weapons, they all stopped and looked at me. Some in respect, others in fear, but they all held sorrow on their faces. I made it a point to look at all of them, my eyes holding one message. _

_Make your choice. Follow us into the rebellion or die like me. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_SHARK'S POV_

"Who?" Joe asked the only question with an obvious answer.

"JONAS." I answered into the silence.

"They want to silence their best…for good." Cricket put in.

"Get rid of our best, thus getting rid of a chunk of our odds in winning." Viper put in, throwing the finger print scanner down as he found nothing. "I can't believe this."

"I can." I answered, noting how the two brother's weren't contributing to the conversation. "JONAS is desperate. I am guessing…"

"They threatened that if Nick fought, they would kill us." Cricket took over, looking back to me.

"And once Nick got to the hide out, he was offered to repent and join them again, to fight against us."

"He would have said no." Joe whispered, looking as if in shock. We all nodded, knowing Python _never _turned his back on what he believed in.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

"Bound or unbound?" _The Boss asked me, holding up a blindfold. But only a coward didn't want to see his own death. _

"Un." _I answered, standing uncaringly against the metal wall. _

"Do you have a message for your brother?" _She asked lightly and I nodded, undoing my dog tag and throwing it to her as well as my purity ring. _

"Give them to my brother's." _I told her, not liking the lack of weight on my neck and the lack of space in between my fingers. _

_She nodded, and pocketed the two items. I knew they would be checked for the nonexistent spy gear. _

"Any last requests?" _She asked, loading her gun. _

_Again I nodded. _"Stay away from my family." _She looked down, but it was the highest rule, the highest honor of any fallen, traitor or not, to honor their last wishes. They could never touch my family now. And that was all I cared about. _

"Goodbye Python. Goodbye Nicholas." _It was customary to say agent name and then real. I don't know why, it just was. _

_I nodded to her. _"Goodbye."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_CRICKET'S POV_

_I snuck into JONAS headquarters without triggering any security or gaining anyone's attention. I listened to the conversations. They all were talking about Python and him being led by the Boss to his death. They all were showing each other something with their watches and all of them nodded after they saw it. I watched the JONAS HQ empty quickly as members and agents ran to get out. But why?_

_I saw the Boss walked into my sight, cleaning her bloodied hand and there were tears on her face pale face. Two people walked behind her, carrying a covered stretcher. Blood was staining where the person's heart would be. Could it really be…The Boss walked into another room, the cremation chamber, and readied it. I stealthily ran over to the two, and they regarded me sadly. I lifted the cover and nearly screamed. _

_No. _

_How can I tell Joe and Kevin?_

_I rushed back to the surface of the real world and ran back to Viper's house. I stopped when I walked into what looked like a party. _

"Viper?" _I called fearfully, not liking all of these people and I latched onto his arm when I found him. _

"HEY!" _My sister yelled, standing on the orange coffee table. _"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?"

_One agent stepped forward. _"Python sent us a message. **God's are falling and Titan's shall rise.**"

_Was there anything that boy couldn't do?_

"Where is Python?" _Kevin and Joe both asked, worry on their faces and riding heavily on their shaky voices. Everyone lowered their heads, everyone that knew. _

"I'm sorry guys…" _I whispered, looking at them. They looked back, the question in their eyes, and I shook my head. No. He wasn't alive. _

_I saw him, under that sheet. Eyes closed, not breathing or moving, paler than any human should be. And there was the bullet wound, directly over his heart. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that he could have lived. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_2 chapters left now. Until Next update!_


	14. Cackling Plot

**Chibiyu: **_Don't hate me but I am going to focus on this story and The Final Chapter because I want to finish them. _

**Nick: **_I can't hate you…I'm too afraid_

_I WOULD BE FACING A RESTRAINING ORDER IF I OWNED JONAS! And thank the Heaven's I am not…what would I do without my Jonas concerts?_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**CRICKET'S POV**_

**"I'm sorry guys…" _I whispered, looking at them. They looked back, the question in their eyes, and I shook my head. No. He wasn't alive. _**

**_I saw him, under that sheet. Eyes closed, not breathing or moving, paler than any human should be. And there was the bullet wound, directly over his heart. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that he could have lived. _**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JONAS BOSS'S POV_

He was noble until the end. He went down without a beg or scream and that is the sign of a true agent and one who cares more for the deal he made with me than his own life. But it was always a shame to lose someone…

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

JOE'S POV

I didn't remember falling to the ground. I didn't remember people calling my name. I didn't remember feeling the burning sting of tears falling from my eyes. I didn't remember yelling out my vow for revenge and then sobbing my brothers name. I didn't remember Kevin picking me up and bring me to an empty room. I didn't remember feeling his tears drop like hammers o my skin. All I remembered was this pain, this heart ache. All I remembered was my little brother's name.

Python…

Silver Elite JONAS….

Nicholas…

Nick.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

KEVIN'S POV

I don't know what scarred me worse, knowing my little brother was gone or seeing Joe's reaction to it. Seeing my strongest, emotionally wise, brother completely breaking down and knowing that my little brother would never come home…it was a lot for us to handle…too much. But now we had a reason to fight…in his honor.

Nick…they will regret the day they recruited you. They will regret the day they took you away from us. They will regret today.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

VIPER'S POV

I looked to all of the knowing and sad faces and I knew now wasn't the time for a plan, but for mourning. But it couldn't last long. We all knew a war was just ahead and thanks to Nick, we would all fight it together. We would al be ready.

"Hey…who is that?" Cricket pointed to a window and I saw a Silver Elite LEMUR Badge and a flash of reddish-brown hair run out the window. I immediately bolted out the door ad towards him, briefly stopping to pick up Nick's dog tag and purity ring. JONAS must have dropped them off. I saw the little cockroach running away and I heard him breathlessly laughing. His past earlobe length hair swaying out behind him and his long legs built for running.

"Try and catch me JONAS scum!" He yelled out and I detected an Australian accent…or was it English? Dang it, no one can ever really tell! He stopped suddenly and turned to me, and I saw unnaturally light blue eyes fitting perfectly with unhealthily pale skin. He had no freckles, no distinguishing marks, except for the eyes and skin.

"Who are you?" I demanded, grabbing his shirt at the collar.

He smiled, completely at ease with my actions. "I am the best." He sneered into my ear, laughing at a little joke. So LEMUR knew about Nick…

"No!" I hit him hard in the nose, but he turned so it didn't break it or even cause it to bleed. "Python wa-is the best and he always will be!" I shouted to the boy who rolled his eyes and untangled himself from me.

"Oh sure, let the dead guy fight." He cackled, sounding more mad with every second. "Mark my words Viper, JONAS will fall…just as your little Nick did."

He ran off, cackling like a maniac and I should have followed him, but his words stunned me cold. They knew Nick's name…they knew where I lived…they knew everything…

It wasn't possible!

The house!

I ran back to the house, my heart sinking as I saw all of the windows broken and smoke pouring from it. I ran and ran, trying to find anyone, but there was no one. But there was a bloody message on the door.

**They are not dead…yet. Surrender Viper…or they will all meet Nick's fate…and it will be your fault.**

LEMUR!

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LEMUR'S BOSS'S POV_

I laughed as I heard the echoes of the crammed prison cells while I strolled the hall. My newest recruit and Silver Elite was flipping down the hall, laughing and banging on doors singing horrible rhymes and tunes.

"Hyena…" I called and he looked up at me, his weirdly pale eyes and skin sparkling in the bright light. "What was that last one?"He smiled.

"Oh JONAS wee JONAS you're fate is of death, Oh JONAs wee JONAS you've got poop on your head. Oh JONAS wee JONAS don't try and escape! Oh JONAS wee JONAS, you're scum to us all! Oh JONAS wee JONAS, I want your blood on wall!" The boy sang, his voice echoing rather sinisterly. He sang well enough but he was trying to make it sound comical and he did alright. He was something else though. And I am pretty sure that when we found him on the streets, he had escaped from a mental hospital. But oh well, he was a good spy.

"Hyena?" I called again and he looked at me, currently walking on his hands. "What is your name lad?" It had just occurred to me I did not know it.

His eyes darkened and he snarled, flipping to his hands, banging on Joe and Kevin Lucas's call door harshly. "I don't have one and don't you dare try to give me one!" He roared and I put my hands in the air.

"I am not Hyena, I am not."

He brightened instantly and started singing again and flipping. He was something else alright…

"Hyena, do you want to interrogate Joe and Kevin Lucas for me?" He looked at me like a child that was being given a free ice cream. He knew interrogation was just another word for torture. He nodded his head, straightening up instantly and looking professional and intimidation. "Good." I tossed him the keys, which he expertly caught and I left him and the guards to open the door. They would crack fast.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

I knew Joe used to be honored in this company, but now we both knew that honor meant nothing here. Rank meant nothing here. We were prisoners, and that was all that mattered. I felt Joe shiver by my side as the maniac's songs reached our ears. And I felt Joe tense when the door opened and the reddish-brown haired youth stood in front of us. He had to be 17 but he had the anger and unstableness of a mental 2 year old. Or in other words, he was dangerous.

"Hello Prisoners!" He sang, twirling over to us and grabbing Joe's arm. "You are coming with me Mr. Joey-Poo!" He laughed, hauling Joe away from me. "Struggling…not a good sign. Do you want Kevy-Pants to die?" He laughed and I knew Joe would have stilled. "I thought not."

And then the door slammed closed and I waited for him to come for me. I could break this kid. I knew I could.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

What was this guy's problem? He skipped ahead of me, his iron had grip never leaving his knife or my arm. He spun, literally, me into a room and locked the door behind him.

"So Mr. Joey-Poo, how do you feel about Nicky-wicky's death?" He asked, forcing me into a chair and tying my hands and legs.

"How do you think, you monster?" I growld but he laughed and sat opposite of me, his face suddenly very calm and professional.

"No more game Joe." He snarled. Whoa, bi-polar much? "Who started this rebellion?"

"He's dead." I answered, eyeing my fingernails.

"So it was Nick…should have guessed." He looked to the folder. "Kevin isn't a normal person is he? Who does he work for?"

I shrugged. "Kevin? He works for the band and he is pretty freak out about this whole spy thing." I said calmly.

"Useless." He stood up and unbound me. "BRING ME KEVIN!"

Crap.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

Joe was shoved in, looking fine and I was taken out. I was tossed into a room and I sat opposite of the odd eyed maniac.

"Kevin Lucas…you're a spy." He stated, pressing his fingers together. "You know everything…else you would be panicked and scared…don't try and lie to me…it won't work."

I said nothing, looking right into the teens eyes and he just starred right back. And then I noticed something. Something I think he was _trying _to get me to notice. I stood up and he stood. I walked over to him and his hand went to the knife. And I starred closer at the boy, trying to figure out if my suspicions were right.

"Get away from me." He growled, pressing the knife to my neck, anger in his eyes. I didn't move and he didn't either. After a second, he smirked and he kicked my ankles out from under me and promptly sat on my stomach, pressing the cold metal to my neck again. "There…now you can't move."

"I don't want to. You're not exactly heavy." I breathlessly told him and his eyes narrowed but he shrugged.

"Huh, I guess the rumors about you being gay are true."I didn't answer. He wanted to insult me, to get me fired up, to protect himself. And I think by my _wife _I think we can all agree I am not gay. "I can sit here all day." He told me, pressing the knife a bit harder against my throat. It took all of my willpower to not shiver from its icy bite. "Who. Do. You. Work. For?" He slowly asked again, poking me with his free hand.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him and he looked confused. "Working for LEMUR." I explained and he glared.

"That's none of you beeswax is it Kevy-Pants?" He laughed but I heard the shake to it. "Now tell me or die!" He roared, the knife making a thin cut but I didn't feel the pain or the warm blood running and staining my shirt.

"I think you know Nick." I whispered into his ear and he stiffened, taking the knife from my neck and forcing me against the wall, his mouth an inch from my ear.

"What are you talking about Kevy-Pants?" He asked coldly. "Talk or Joe will be sleeping with the fishes tonight…literally."

"You wouldn't." I growled, going along with the act and I saw Nick smile in a very un-Nick way.

"Just test me Kevy-Pants!" He snickered softly and I shivered. Ok, maybe this wasn't Nick. But I can't believe he would be dead. And then some amazing spy just happens to show up for LEMUR? Coincidence? I don't believe in them. "Now talk…oh and I am not your dead and burned brother by the way. Do I look like a pile of ash to you?"

I laughed a bit. He was really going all out for the camera's.

"Laughing are we?" He snorted and pulled his knife to my shoulder. "Perhaps I should give you something to cry about instead." Nick wouldn't hurt me…badly. Would he? He did. But I blocked out the pain until the only thing I felt was a small sting.

"Nick, what are you doing?" I hissed into his exposed ear and I saw him roll his eyes, again seeing the tiny shimmer of the JONAS hologram projector. "Nick I can see through the hologram!" I told him and he just turned and walked away from me.

"You're brother is dead…JONAS has his ashes. Get it through your thick skull Kevin!" He ordered me, his voice lower and more in control. Bi-polar? Nice touch Nick. "Now I am going to ask you one more time before I start to get mean. How do you work for?"

I smiled and leaned closer to him. "You're mom."

He shook his head sadly and turned to the intercom at the door. "Get Joe in here…Kevin needs a little…persuasion." He turned to me and smiled, but his eyes held a very different message. One I couldn't read in time. But it looked like he was studying me and begging me to do…or not to do something. But what?

And Joe walked in and Hyena, Nick…whoever it was, grabbed him by the hair and put the knife to Joe's throat.

"Tell me Kevy-Pants or Mr. Joey-Poo dies because of you." He threatened, and I saw he would do it. His eyes held no fear or regret. He would kill Joe. This couldn't be Nick. Hyena glanced to the door for a second and smiled before yanking on Joe's hair again. He looked at me expectantly.

"You were right. You're not him." I told the agent, who laughed in a high pitched way that triggered a small headache.

"I am _always _right. That is why _I _am the _best._" Was he hinting at something? "Now tell me."

I opened my mouth to spin some lie when a bang on the door sounding and a high pitched whistle followed.

"About time!" Hyena yelled, throwing the knife so it embedded itself in the wall.

"Wh-?" Joe half way asked and I felt the same way. Hyena took Joe's arm and held out his hand for me.

"Come on! Everyone's getting out!" He yelled, and I looked at him oddly.

"We aren't going anywhere with you!" I told him and Joe pulled away. Hyena looked rather confused and then his face brightened. He reached and scratched behind his ear and turned away from us for a second. We watched the reddish-brown hair nightmare fade instantly and our curly haired brother appear.

"I always forget I have this thing on." Nick told us, looking back up at us, waiting. "What?"

We both just starred at him and shock. And then we bolted to him and engulfed in him a hug.

"You're. Touching. Me." He tired to worm his way from our grip but he couldn't.

"You're not dead!" Joe yelled, taking my own words as my heart swelled in joy. And then suddenly Joe pulled us both away from him. "Why did you hurt us and capture us?"

Nick looked to his feet, avoiding Joe's accusing stare. "We don't have time right now. We have to get out of here!"

"Why?" I asked, getting why Joe was acting this way.

"This place is going to blow up, is that enough motivation for you?" Nick snapped, looking back up at us. He lunged and latched onto us before pulling us out the door and into a crowd of running people. We let him pull us and once we were far enough away from the building and counting for it to explode, we grabbed Nick and pinned him down.

"Answer us now Nick." Joe ordered angrily and Nick's eyes widened.

"I did it because they would kill you if I hadn't! Me dying was an act! My boss and I made a plan and used a dead body with a holographic disguiser and I was placed here to take it down from the inside." Nick hurriedly explained but I didn't believe him. Something told me something was wrong. Nick met my eyes and I slapped his cheek, hard.

"Who are you?"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_One Chapter left! Until Next Update!_


	15. Nightstalkers

**Chibiyu: **_Confused as to what is up with Nick? Good. _

**Nick: **_So am I dead or am I not?_

**Chibiyu: **_….umm….still working on that. _

**Nick: **_…great._

_IF I OWNED JONAS, THERE WOULDN'T BE A SCRIPT BECAUSE I DON'T PLAN AHEAD! Hehehe…_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**KEVIN'S POV**_

**"I did it because they would kill you if I hadn't! Me dying was an act! My boss and I made a plan and used a dead body with a holographic disguiser and I was placed here to take it down from the inside." Nick hurriedly explained but I didn't believe him. Something told me something was wrong. Nick met my eyes and I slapped his cheek, hard. **

**"Who are you?"**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

"Kevin!" 'Nick' sounded hurt and looked hurt as he looked into the eyes of his older brother. But like Kevin, I knew this was an act. He tried to lift himself up from the dirt ground but I grabbed his wrists and forced them above his head, holding them down and Kevin held down his knees. We both ignored the odd stares coming from the others. "What are you doing? I'm your brother!" 'Nick' tried to fool us and deter us but we were pretty good spies.

"Shut up." I growled and 'Nick' stiffened and looked at me, his eyes wide. Never have I told him that so coldly and I never meant it. But this wasn't Nick.

_"What's going on?" _A familiar voice yelled just before and explosion broke through the silence. Everyone dove to the ground and covered their heads and necks as smaller debris made its way into the tree line and onto us. But the bigger things never flew this far.

"Viper!" Nick yelled and the pale faced, sweaty and wide eyed agent ran over.

"I thought…I thought you all…why are you holding down your brother?" He forced through his stutter and looking wildly at us.

"Because, just look at him Viper!" I ordered him and Viper nodded, eyeing Joe rather oddly. Viper knelt down, eyes flickering at the other agents who were going to cover up and take care of the mess the explosion called before going onto 'Nick.' He tilted his head to his side, his eyes narrowing as he examined our prisoner.

"You're not Nick." He stated, realization dawning on him. "You're not Nick! Where is he and who are you?" He yelled shaking the boy on the ground. The boy just starred wide eyed at Viper. So he was a good actor huh?

"Viper, why don't we stop…?" Kevin mused and I smiled coldly at the still boy. "There are other people willing to interrogate him."

"And they won't be as nice as us…" Joe finished, looking over his shoulder to the LEMUR interrogators. 'Nick' didn't even bother looking.

"Oh trust me…I know." He growled. "Or look at the burns under my sleeve if you've forgotten." I stole a glance to Viper, who shook his head in disbelief.

"We know what LEMUR can do…but we don't know what you can do." He whispered, kneeling next to the imposter. "What can you do?"

'Nick' smiled. "This." He snapped his fingers and just like that, the clicks of hundreds of safety's on concealed snipers were flicked off. "And to think…" The guy flipped up, brushing and pushing off us as if we were no less than crumbs on his shirt. "Nick thought so highly of you."

"They haven't failed yet!" Someone behind us yelled and we all turned to see Kevin's people standing proudly…but why were there so few. "You see, we don't give up easily."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah, look what _I _can do." And he snapped his fingers and the sounds of fifty gunmen getting knocked unconscious sounded. I have to say, they are both _really _lucky they can snap their fingers. "Tie them up!" Kevin shouted into the trees though I thought that was unnecessary because trained spies already knew that. But to me, it was like Kevin wanted the guy that was in front of him to know that they had order. "Now, who are you?"

'Nick' laughed. "Someone you know better have never seen." He glanced up into the tree braches and to me; it was like he was looking for observers. "The sky is dark enough…Let the war between LEMUR, JONAS and the GSA…begin."

"How do you know about the GSA?" Kevin growled, always defending his company as LEMUR agents walked out of the trees.

"I have sources…" The guy whispered, dropping Nick's voice and changing into something oily and smooth, something I personally hated. "Are we going to talk…or fight?"

Our side yelled and the other side matched our cries. Cliché I suppose but it really fit the moment. And then everyone ran towards each other and the hand to hand combat war began.

LEMUR collides with JONAS and GSA with grunts and a few yells. Punches were being thrown, kicks were lashing out, and a few even used their teeth. Head butts were a must and even a butt was used as a weapon. People started falling instantly. Kevin and I weren't one of them.

My heart raced with lightening I called adrenaline as I ducked and turned off my gentleman side to fight. What was I fighting for? Was I fighting to end the companies? No. Not anymore. I was fighting for my brother that they took from me. I was fighting for Nick, and nothing could stop me from winning in his memory. Nothing.

A guy charged at me and I ducked under his fist, picking him up and I spotted trouble as he struggled. "Kev, down!" I screamed and Kevin instantly dropped to the dirt ground just as the LEMUR operative I held sailed over him and hit three enemy agents, stopping their assault on my brother. "Viper, behind you!"

"On it!" He yelled, running over to a sniper lying on the ground. If LEMUR played dirty…should we? No…they wanted that. They wanted us to sink to their level so we would be the scum they are. SO we wouldn't be fighting for the company anymore…they were fighting for hate, to take JONAS down. Us? We were fighting for the rights and freedom JONAS and LEMUR were taking away. Both went way too far in this game of spying and it was time they both fell. It was time for everything to be right again. It was time for a new age, as corny as that sounds. And we planned to bring all of that. LEMUR only planned to take it away. But both of us were fighting, hurting, and ruining bonds…so who was the real enemy?

But right now…I can't feel these emotions or have theses thoughts. I need to fight. I need to.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

KEVIN'S POV

It was always hard to take down a fellow operative, but we all knew that we needed to, in order to save ourselves. Why did that sound so cheesy? Cheese is good though and sometimes, all situations need cheese.

No! Stop thinking about cheese! Get your head in the game Kevin! Nick wouldn't be thinking about cheese in a time like this! And that is why you are fighting! Not for the companies, not anymore. It was personal now. They took Nick and so now we are taking their badges and honor and job. We are doing what Nick wanted done. This is for Nick now. For his memory.

As soon as I peeled myself off the floor, I saw the guy in charge, the one disguised as my little brother, taking down agents left and right. He may be the best, second only to Nick, but I was Nick's brother. I learned something from him. I learned that to take down a good agent, you can't be alone. You need someone you trust and care about and someone you know who will cover your back as you cover theirs. I need Joe.

"Danger!" I called and he materialized by my side. I never did him this…might as well now, because I may never get the chance again. "My code name is K2."

Joe shook his head at me. "Dude, that is so anticlimactic." I shrugged and pointed to the head and he nodded. "Let's do this." I patted him on the shoulder, and we charged.

The guy impersonating our brother saw us coming and laughed, rubbing his hands together. I knew this wasn't Nick so it wasn't hard for me to want to punch him in the nose. But my fist never hit its target. He ducked under my fist and kneeled, bending backwards to go under Joe's leg. One word came to my brain; Matrix. But we can still beat him. Joe and I pushed and fought as hard as we could, trying to bring this guy down, but he didn't fight back and none of our shots landed. I felt sweat pour down my back and my reflexes became slower. This is not good.

"So alike and yet you fight so differently…" The guy mused, finally hitting me hard in the neck and I went down, coughing up a lung, my throat burning. I felt Joe fall besides me, holding his rib cage. "Pathetic if you ask me. I only wish Nicky was here...than it would be a fight." He knelt in front of us. "Oh, but he's not…he's dead because he wanted to protect you…and he did…from JONAS…but not from us."

That got me. I looked to Joe and I saw the anger in his eyes as well. And then something hit me. This guy was right. Joe and I fought so differently that we weren't fighting as one unit and therefore, it was easy to find holes to dodge…but if we worked together…

Joe nodded, already knowing what I was thinking, even without looking at me. "We are not done yet." He sneered and I stood with him, ignoring the sounds and movements all around us. I had no idea which side was winning and I didn't care. All that matter to me was this man, and taking him down. If he falls, the whole thing falls.

"Then let's see what you've got left." He whispered, smiling in anticipation. He stood from the ground and instantly had to backbend as Joe's fist came flying to his nose and I took that opportunity to kick him, hard, where no guy wants to be hit. He sprang back up, face contorted in pain, just as Joe's fist slammed into his eye. He stumbled back in shock, looking at us, and then he smiled a pained smile. He cracked his neck and straightened up, pushing back all pain. "I see…" He nodded, ready for the storm that was Joe and Kevin Lucas…or…he thought he was.

We sprang to him, adapting to each others fighting style quickly. Rule number the: adapt to your opponent. And adapt to your partner. We fought with renewed heart as we started landing hits and as he started hitting back. When I went down because I failed to defend myself, Joe always covered me before he managed to finish me. And I did the same with him. We each blocked shots meant for ourselves and each other. We fought as a single unit, which is what adapting can do.

Though I wanted to sit down and close my eyes and rest because it looked like our opponent was tiring and one person could handle it. But no. Rule Number One: never underestimate your opponent. So I kept fighting and just when it seemed he was about to fall to the ground, he sprang back up, a new light in his eyes and I was forced to take a step back to dodge his leg. Joe managed to grab his hair and pull to try and subdue him, but he yanked away, eyes tearing as several hair strands were ripped form his skull. Joe could have never done that.

I blinked once and Joe turned to see someone falling next to him and suddenly Joe was on the ground. Rule Number Two: never take your eyes off the prize. And we just remembered that rule the hard way. But what if this guy didn't follow all the rules? What if we could catch him off guard? I looked to Joe and he nodded, again knowing what I was thinking. Brothers can do that, one advantage we had over others.

The three of us pressed each other harder and harder until it seemed like we all had nothing more left to give, and that was when he lifted his gaze from us and looked over my shoulder as someone screamed. Joe punched him in the stomach and I knocked him into the ground, putting my hands on his throat and pinned him down.

"Don't kill me!" He begged and I growled, Joe kicking him and telling him to shut up and listen.

"Call off your attack, we won."

He growled as my hands tightened and he did as I said, everyone who was still standing stood back and allowed them to be tied up by our side. Joe did the honors of tying this guy up and I made sure he remained held down at all times.

And then a small ban sounded through the woods and we all jumped, expecting a gun attack. And then more came and it sounded like…clapping?

"Kevin…look!" Viper pointed over to a break in the trees and all of our jaws dropped. The JONAS head and the LEMUR head clapping at us, smiling widely.

"I don't…understand…" Joe and I said in unison.

"Then allow me to explain." A new voice joined in and we all looked up just in time to see someone drop from a tree, using his shoes to slow his fall. "Hey bro's." Joe and I couldn't move, we were in shock. Nick stood there, smiling at us, not a scratch on him.

"How?" I managed to force out and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Kevin, come on. I _am _the best." Joe pushed me forward and ran to Nick, me close behind and we hugged him tightly, him actually hugging back. "I'm sorry I had you think I was dead." We only hugged him back tighter. "I had to give you something more to fight for…I had to make it more real." We pulled away. "I had to create the ultimate simulation."

What?

Nick looked to the guy we tied up and smiled. "Told you." He mocked and the guy rolled his eyes. "Kevin, have you ever seen your boss before?" I shook my head. Nick walked over to him and untied him, helping it up. "Huh…nice look." He joked before the other shook his head and took off the hologram thing, revealing a bald guy with muscles and green eyes. "Well, here he is."

I just beat my boss? Cool.

"Wait…what simulation?" Viper asked and Nick sighed, leaning against a tree.

"This is long and complicated but please follow along and don't interrupt." He sounded more like a boss than a fellow agent now. "JONAS and LEMUR…they aren't real spy companies. People from the GSA started them years ago in hopes they could create the ultimate final exam for the best spies and this generation was that time. I used to be ignorant of that fact, that all of you, but last year I got chosen because I had family in the companies and because GSA liked what I could do."

We listened to Nick explain what couldn't be possible. We heard him say how everything we did wasn't a lie, but the companies we worked for weren't real companies. The bosses of each were brother and sister were the vice presidents of the GSA. That he was a vice president as well. That every mission we ran was real but the outcome was more than petty revenge. They all were real missions from the GSA given down through JONAS and LEMUR. He explained how him being dead ha been an act. How they put a holographic disguiser on a dead body and how he watched everything unfold. He told us how everything was real and the lessons he tried to teach us and that we learned on our own, were real. And we couldn't help but believe him. And he told us how sorry he was for playing us like they did.

"So there was never really a feud between family?" Shark asked and Nick shook his head.

"There was never a real JONAS or LEMUR?" Cricket asked and earned another shake of the head.

"Then what of our parents?" They both screamed and Nick hung his head.

"I can answer that." Kevin's boss told us, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. "That wasn't any of us. Rebels that were trying to learn our secrets. Secrets your parents knew. We took them out but unfortunately, they got to your parents first."

"And what about my brother?" Viper yelled in anger. "JONAS killed him!"

The LEMUR boss laughed loudly and pulled a boy over to his side. "He needed that cover to work for us…"

"Hey Mathew." The boy said and Viper ran blindly to his brother and hugged him tightly. Family's broken and then repaired…

Nick walked over to us and didn't say anything. He didn't know how we would react to this news. That he basically broke our hearts in faking his death so he could help this exam run smoothly. I reached out and hugged him and Joe smiled, doing the same.

"Everyone has a spot high up in the GSA, if you want it!" The LEMUR and JONAS bosses yelled, people instantly running to them.

"What about you boys?" The GSA President asked us and I looked to my brothers, both of them shaking their heads.

"I think we prefer to retire to the quiet life of being rock stars and being a family." I told him and Nick nudged me, an idea in his eyes.

"But if you ever need us..."

"Python, Danger, and K2 can answer that call."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Chibiyu: **_And it's over! Thank you so much for sticking with this story, I love you all! Dedicated eternally to Death-God-777 because she is awesome! Though you didn't review every chapter Dan, you are a huge inspiration to me with your stories and I couldn't let that go unnoticed. Thank you!_

_Until Next Stories Update!_


End file.
